


Hogwarts Heartache

by fluffypapillon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Feels, Eventual Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, POV Alternating, Sibling Rivalry, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-08-13 22:47:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16481201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffypapillon/pseuds/fluffypapillon
Summary: Albus Severus Potter had a lot to live up to: a famous father, a brilliant and exceptionally talented older brother, a perfectly charming younger sister, and no natural born greatness as far as he could tell. With perseverance and a fast formed friendship with the most unlikely of individuals, he worked hard to find his niche in the family tree. As he continues to grow through his sixth year at Hogwarts all of that is threatened by a terrifying and powerful realization, which places a great strain not only on the tenuous acceptance as a Potter he fought so hard to obtain, but on a friendship he’d worked twice as hard to keep despite the odds stacked against it.Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy had faced more than a few struggles of his own over the years, but for entirely different reasons. Having come to realize and accept the change in his own feelings early on, the powerful young wizard was determined that nothing could come between him and that special person who had stolen his heart. However, what if the thing which threatened their relationship most was his own dark desires?Ongoing series of short stories fused into a tale of friendship morphing to love - not entirely accurate to the actual Rowling universe.





	1. A day for Scorpius

Darkness, bleak and consuming, the kind that swiftly crushes ones spirit, leaving it to waft numbly across a sea of empty solitude. There was no hope in this space, no thought of escape, no latch on which to pin the conscious mind in place and allow fluidity of coherent rationalizations. It was a void of nothing and everything, the past, the present, the expectations, and the disappointments, consuming his being so completely it scarcely resonated the sensation of familiarity. There. That was something to cling to, a thought to disrupt the surface of this placid existence. What about this was familiar? Had he been here before? What had happened then, how did he manage to break free? Grasping a firm hold onto that train of thought he was soon riding it out, pale blond lashes blinking slowly as eyes parted to take in a different world of shadow.

 It took only a few groggy moments before he realized the curtains surrounding his four post bed had not been drawn back, hence why no light of the coming day had broken through to disrupt him from the gloom of that hellish limbo. Why did no one rouse him? Sedately, as expected of an early morning motion, the young male sat up, a single hand lifting to rub in irritation against the lingering remnants of slumber that threatened to lure him back down onto the mattress. The other hand reached out to grip the curtain folds and peel it back in an equally sluggish movement, his bleary eyes straining against the flood of light, even dim as it was from the brazier glow.

The dormitory was currently empty, aside from himself, the other beds nearby vacant and unkempt, proving his original assumption that it had long since passed the usual waking hour. As the somnolent teen rose more fully, bare feet placed flat upon the cool stone floor, a chill prickling upwards from the contact to tickle across his calves on a path straight to the spine, he came to seize upon a few more dull realizations. Today was Saturday, thus no classes. This explained why no one bothered to wake him. It was also that special-if-you-ask-some-but-not-so-special-to-others day. Both hands came up to rub at his face, every aspect that he’d rather forget about today suddenly flooding his cranium. Then, as the broad hands continued a gradual path up, working their way back, raking through his tousled blond locks, these cluttered loathsome reminders melted away, allowing a determination to take root and set him into motion.

The wrinkled, silken pajamas demanded his attention first, propelling the young male towards the showers for a revitalizing cleanse and appropriate change of attire. Once that was settled he proceeded out to the common room, eyes scanning the few heads present for a specific mop of black locks. The lustrous ebony curls that collided against him instead caused an internal groan of distaste, his certainty betting that the impact had been anything but accidental as the young woman hurriedly claimed. “Scorpius, I’m so sorry! I don’t even know how I could’ve missed you, you’ve gotten so bloody tall this year.” There was no sincerity in her tone, contrived or otherwise, just a subtle lilt in the flow of that excuse to add fuel towards her blatant flirtation. Plus it was true, enduring another growth spurt this past summer he now stood at two inches over six feet, an intimidating height that constantly brought him attention of all sorts.

Without even giving him a chance to respond, in retaliation or acceptance, the minx continued her wanton propositioning, “You know, a little bird sang to me this morning, and how grateful I was to hear that it’s your birthday!” Slender arms engulfed him as smoothly, and treacherously, as Devil’s Snare, enabling the abrupt full frontal press of her curvaceous figure against his lean frame. His hands were immediately reactive to this assault, gripping and tugging at those confining limbs with measured increments of force, yet even so the brazen classmate persisted, as if oblivious to this clear indication of no interest. “It was so last minute I hadn’t known to get you a gift, so…” Leaning in, despite his instinctive and repulsive shift back from it, the young woman whispered, “How about I give myself to you?”

“Enough!” Uncharacteristically, he bellowed this single word, the force of it expelled by the sheer might of exasperation she brewed within him, drawing the eyes of every other Slytherin present. The heat of embarrassment lightly stained his pale cheeks, yet the girl only seemed further excited to have riled him to such a degree, until he ruthlessly tore her off and shoved her away. Catching herself on the edge of a sofa, surprise evident on her lovely feminine features, mingled with a disgusting dose of longing, Scorpius degraded the voluptuous creature with a scowl so ominous that other students present were quick to feign ignorance once more to the ongoing scene. “Leave me, Samara. You know very well I want no part of you.” Seething with anger, his tone left no room for argument, but as the tall male turned to depart the dungeon he heard her overly wounded voice complain, “Really, Scorpius, I was only teasing. If you aren’t careful though the whole school will believe you’ve gone crooked.”

Irritable after that revolting display, the young Malfoy stormed through the halls, expression dark and scathing, unwittingly frightening several first years that had the poor misfortune of crossing his path on route to the Great Hall. Hopefully there would be food left, and a clean break from the sour companionship that had just been rudely thrust upon him. Again his ice blue gaze scanned the room after entering, yet this only left him slightly surprised by the number of students still lingering about, enjoying their morning in a casual fashion which was such utter contrast to the usual weekday rush. Spotting a gathering of familiar faces, Scorpius headed in their general direction, trying to calm his emotions and smooth out his features, swallowing down the disappointment over a conspicuous absence.

“Oi, Scorpius!” By the time someone caught sight of him and called out the young blond had regained composure enough to allow a faint smirk, leisurely meandering over. “Lochie,” he offered in greeting, taking a seat next to the other Slytherin who give him a wink and welcoming tap on the shoulder before turning focus back to the three young Hufflepuff girls who seemed to be near dangling off the edge of their own. How this mischievous bloke managed to lure the young girls over to this ‘sinister’ table he didn’t even care to guess, it likely having something to do with the Scots dashingly handsome features, but it was clear that Craven and Dorkus were all too happy to accommodate such an invasion, so he left the matter alone. “So there I was, standing face to face with the blighter, every hair on the back o’ me neck raisin’ up in warning.” Reaching out to snag a tart off the large golden tray before him, Malfoy rolled his eyes, a gesture that went entirely unnoticed but was indicative that he’d heard this one before. “Movin’ with care, so as not ta draw his eye, I reached down for my wand but-”, the suspenseful whisper was interrupted by a rather droll tone, “He’d left it in the common room.”

The other boys snickered at his interruption, but Lochie was not amused, expression one of a wounded pup at first, though irritation swiftly settled in. “Och, yer ruinin’ the tale, mate!” A grumpy nudge threatened to knock the breakfast confection out of hand, but he’d already decided against finishing it anyway and dropped the pastry distastefully. “He’s teasin’ lassies. Just cranky cause his better half got an earlier start this mornin’.” Humorous giggling erupted over that remark, Craven and Dorkus laughing so hard one shot orange juice from his nose. The disgusting display encouraged even more attention from the nearby students, drawing them over to investigate the scene, yet the humor of it all was quickly smothered by the sinister glower which twisted his charming facade. Feigning a shudder of fear, the motion so dramatic it couldn’t possibly be sincere, Lochie leaned over towards the gathering and murmured conspiratorially, “I’ve done it now, best to misdirect his attentions, eh?” Casting his most roguish smile at Scorpius the imp began to shoo at him with weak hand gestures, urging him up from the seat. “Check the Library, mate. I heard some borin’ chatter about knowing where to look for a particular title. Those four _would_  spend their free mornin’ holed up in that place.”

There was the briefest moment of feeling torn, a part of him desiring nothing more than to linger just long enough to ruin Lochie Finnegan’s appeal for this group of simpering idiots, while the better majority of him latched onto that morsel of knowledge he’d just been given. Rising from the seat he shrugged off his irritation, filing it away for the promise of revenge on another day, however once again, for the second time that morning, a voice echoed behind him as he walked away. “Happy birthday, Scorpius,” was the obnoxious shout, loud enough that he could uncomfortably sense dozens of eyes watch his departure, hearing a few echoes of the well wishing spread like a contagion as he passed.

Thankfully the short trek to this new destination remained largely uneventful, but he found the challenge would be in locating his specific target among the various, numerous rows of parchment and bound tomes. After some purposeful scouting, the teen had to put a little more thought into the hunt, but it was so difficult to narrow down suspected isles without knowing exactly who the other students were. While halted to muse over the range of possible companions, a familiar voice snagged his attention, drawing him abreast of a small study table where a russet head remained only scantly visible, bobbing in and out of sight behind a barricade of books which seemed to separate her from the rest of the world. “-and in the twelfth year, aha!” Without warning the girl sprung up from her seat, startling Scorpius who must have looked every bit of it as she quickly offered a bashful smile and embarrassed apology, “Ah, Malfoy. Sorry, I was just… excited.”

“Clearly,” was his dry response, a bit spitefully as he tried to realign his expression to reflect the usual level of disinterest. “Are you here alone?” The tone one used when uttering that sentence really could make all the difference, ranging from the, ‘I’m a pervert stalker who’s creepily into what you are doing right now,’ sort of meaning, to a more comforting, ‘Just a concerned friend, making sure you aren’t lonely.’ What Scorpius tried to pull off was more of a, ‘I don’t see anyone in particular with you right now and I kind of expected to,’ sort of vibe. “Oh, ah, yes actually.” She laughed awkwardly, and though it wasn’t reflected on his face there was a definite sinking of his heart with that admittance. “I mean, er, well actually I was just about to go find the others. The twins shepherded off right after we found that one chapter, but I was so sure there was something that hadn’t been properly explained so I stayed behind to double check and I was right!”

The enthusiasm in her voice was not shared, though he did sniff out the one useful fact she had let slip, “So where did they-”

“Right, yes, sorry!” Another apology, her cheeks flushing with embarrassment, and he felt a peculiar unease due to identifying some underlying shyness in her eyes before the blue pools quickly lowered, “I mean, I should have stated that at the start, here let me head over with you. I’ve got a thing or two to say to those clever doppelgangers.” With that, Scorpius found himself trailing behind the most unlikely of guides, who chatted away incessantly while leading him down a series of corridors that soon had the effect of souring his mood even further considering how easily it would have been to find the place alone if she’d just given a brief direction. Just as his patience was wearing thin, his irritation and annoyance peaked to draw out a harsh verbal lashing, a door up ahead opened and the duo in question stepped out. “Oh, there you are!” She exclaimed, and the pair offered a wave in tandem, their voices like surround sound as they chimed, “Hello, Rose.”

“I’ll have you know that I was right all along, that chapter was wrong about the-” Silencing her rant before it could really gain steam the Scammander twins echoed, “We know,” and gave a mirrored shrug. Enraged by this, delicate features mutating into something both hideous and frightening, the girl readied to let loose on them, but as per their usual the twins ignored it or feigned ignorance by turning to him and stating, “Happy birthday, Scorpius. It’s that classroom.” They pointed back to the door they’d just come from and then in perfect symmetry walked down the hall, causing the shocked Gryffindor to choose between chasing after them to perform her tirade, or continuing on with him. With an apologetic look she said meekly, “Sorry, happy birthday,” before dashing after the others in full form, “Now see here, just because you’re Ravenclaw doesn’t mean you’re always the most clever.”

The yells began to fade as the three disappeared around a corner, shut out completely once Scorpius had entered the small dungeon classroom and silently closed the door behind him. Finally, seated at a table on the far end, head bowed over a cauldron, back towards him, Scorpius spotted the familiar form of his closest friend. It wasn’t until he’d nearly closed the distance between them before the blond bothered to reveal his presence, choosing to utter a single word in order to do so. “Potter.” As anticipated, the other teen was startled by the intrusion, actually jolting upright before whipping around to narrow an enchanting emerald gaze upon him, “Malfoy.” The accusation in his tone melted away by the next sentence as Scorpius moved over to lean against the table beside him, “I was just thinking I’d have to drag you out of bed soon.”

The concern in his tone was telling, but a simple hand gesture waved off any opening for sympathy or discussion about such, “If I needed an alarm clock I’d buy one. What are you doing here so early?” Even in the dim dungeon lighting Scorpius could clearly spy the faint tinge of pink color blooming on the smooth cheeks, such an adorable reaction he had to force his eyes away, occupying his mind with the neatly organized table contents. “Oh, that… well.” The youth laughed nervously, “It’s kind of pathetic, since I can’t seem to get the blasted draught to turn out right, but I was trying to bottle you a birthday gift.” At some point during the mundane explanation, and it hadn’t been overly apparent when, the other student got a bit chocked up over admitting his failure. This was such a surprise that it demanded immediate notice, and Scorpius swiftly searched his expression to confirm only to witness the flooding of his eyes the very moment before that initial drop spilled over to trail down and slip beneath his jaw.

The darkest and most secret part of his conscious being gained such power then, practically begging for him to lean over and lick away the salty dew from those lashes before it could betray or embarrass his friend any further. It fooled him into imagining the taste of it, enticing him with the promise that such an act could naturally lead to the stealing of those lips in a heated, comforting kiss. His hands almost moved of their own accord while his mind was locked in a battle of wills, but too soon Albus was correcting his own flaws by rubbing at the traitorous tears, releasing a pathetic chuckle over his feminine reaction. “Aha, I guess I’ll just have to owe you one this time. Sorry.” His focus returned to the bubbling cauldron, tone a bit more wistful and less reflective of self pity or regret, “I knew this one was ruined before you arrived, but I’d been trying to save it somehow.”

Shrugging off his disappointment, Al leaned over and extinguished the flame beneath that black pot, rising to his feet to start the process of tidying up. Scorpius tried to lend his assistance, but was obtusely denied, “It’s your birthday, I’m not letting you clean up my mess. You go stand there, out of the way.” Left to watch and wonder, that same deviant voice inside started to escalate again in strength, bringing forth brief glimpses of a fantasy scene which played out his mind. Catching that hand as it reached for a vial, utilizing it to reel in Albus during the initial moment of surprise, capitalizing on this reaction by stealing a kiss. Allowing hands to wander, explore, breath hot and mingling between stolen moments of fiercely melding lips, a yearning spark ignited in both virile bodies as the contours fit into place.

“There, just as I’d found it.” The words summoned him back to reality, causing the young blond to blink a few times before fully realizing the depths of that encompassing imagination. Perhaps it was because of this indulgence that Scorpius was inspired to boldly inquire, “Since you failed to make my present, can I claim you as my gift instead?” The immediate flush of coloring that so thoroughly stained that charmingly handsome face was well worth any sense of embarrassment he personally felt as the taller Slytherin moved over to ruffle the mop of ebon locks, a gesture which helped identify the query as a jest. “Come on, Potter. Let’s head to Hogsmead.”


	2. A Magical Moment

How nice it would be, just the two of them, meandering through the streets of Hogsmeade, enjoying the day companionably. “Och, I’m really lookin’ forward ta some butterbeer ta warm up the insides, eh Potter?” Lochie draped one long arm across his shoulders, leaning into him as if to brace against the winter chill, but before Al could formulate a reply Scorpius swiftly detached the duo and gave a push to the lech. “Shove off, nutter. No one invited you out into the cold, so just head back if you can’t handle it.” The atmosphere was playful, despite the sting in his irate tone, and of course Finnigan didn’t even flinch. “Oi, what sorta friend would I be if I wasn’t willin’ ta endure this detestable weather so we could all celebrate together, hm? Right?” Craven and Dorkus gave a nod, following along with the antics like mindless drones, while Rose huffed out, “You might consider being more thoughtful, it is his birthday after all. If he wants to spend it away from you no one would really blame him.”

Lochie moved over to hover beside the dainty girl, expression softened and oozing affection, “I’m touched, Rose. Wantin’ to keep me all to yourself, be still my flutterin’ heart.” Again he was shoved, laughing at his own good humor, a few snickers joining the chorus. “How about Honeydukes,” Herbert inquired, “I hear there’s some new sweets on the shelf this year.” The small group all seemed energized by the suggestion, and even Albus gave a nod, “I heard that too. What do you think, Scorpius?” Having to lift his emerald gaze up a touch, their nearness emphasizing the four inch difference in height, he smiled at the indifferent shrug and acquiescence. “Whatever.”

With the birthday boy’s approval the group headed into the delectable shop, and swiftly fanned out to investigate the succulent goods. Albus trailed behind Scorpius as they traversed a path through the aisles and hoards of students towards their favorite sweet, the sugar quills, but fell back as a sudden hindrance snagged his robes. Twisting around he was pulled off in a different direction, any vocalization of objection ignored by Lochie as he dragged him over to the chocolates. “Look, I found something new!” Standing in front of the shelves, looking as cocky and dastardly as ever, was James, who flashed an overly welcoming smile as he spied the pair. “Hey, Ally.” Glaring at the older sibling, Albus gritted out, “That’s not funny, Jamie.” Lochie interrupted, as if the electric tension between these brothers didn’t even exist, “Oi, you tried this new chocolate creme? It looks good.”

“It is. Here, try a piece.” Proffered in his hand was a small package, drawn smoothly out of a pocket, silver wrapping twisted on either end, enchanting the eye and enticing the taste buds. Albus grudgingly looked away, muttering, “No thanks,” having reservations about eating anything his brother shared willingly. Finnigan was not so suspicious, reaching out to swipe the morsel up with a cheerful, “Thanks,” before fluidly dispensing with the wrap to pop the chocolate into his mouth. Shock must have been evident on his face as Albus made a futile effort to stop him, gripping the upper arm of his friend so as to watch his expression closely, “Ah, Lochie! You shouldn’t have… H-how are you feeling?” James covered his mouth with a hand, smothering an outburst of premature humor as he watched the scene unfold.

It was gradual, the shift in his demeanor, yet Al felt a horrible sense of foreboding as Lochie grew rigid and still. Bowing his head, the first impression was that he felt nauseous, so Albus stepped back, only to have Lochie reach out and grab him firmly on the shoulder, perhaps for stabilization. “L-Lochie, what is it? What’s wrong?” As he echoed his earlier concern, the auburn head lifted and the handsomely speckled features reflected such sincere endearment that Al was caught by surprise, frozen in place and unable to move even as that face loomed closer, intent to act upon the rashly ardent emotion induced by the sweet. Just before the space between them had been narrowed beyond the point of no return, a large hand slipped between, plastering against the lips that had almost puckered, and forcing that muddled head back.

At the same instant, Al was pulled out of his grasp, stumbling to the side and bumping against a hard frame, looking up to catch an expression of such disgust it sent a chill down his spine. Scorpius was _livid_. “What in the bloody hell do you think you’re doing?” His tone was dark, sinister, and so sharp it stung, pinning James into place as he adeptly focused in on the true culprit. Albus fumbled slightly, trying not to crowd the now enraged Slytherin, but that hand which had jolted him away from Lochie readjusted to solidly deny him a retreat from his side. “Albus isn’t your play thing, James.” Every word was like a dagger, and the atmosphere grew thick with agitated tension, the heated blue glare matched by an equally contemptuous glower of velvety brown pools.  

A shriek broke through the intensity of that smothering moment, and all eyes focused on Rose who was struggling to combat an overly amorous Lochie. “Someone get him off me!” The drugged teen was making soft kissing noises, face lunging in to try and steal her lips as the girl pushed against him, recoiling back in her panicked state. Albus made a move to assist, but Scorpius held him in place, tilting his head towards James, “It’s your mess, you clean it.” There was only a moment more of hesitation, as the older brother clearly didn’t want to follow such dictation, but then the vocal distress of his cousin prompted him to ignore the slight, for now, and lend her assistance, pulling Lochie away as if he were no more than a minor pest. “Come on, I’ll take you to Madame Pomfrey.”

 

Following the disturbance, the group decided it best to leave Honeydukes, feeling the curious stares of their fellow classmates unsettling after such a display. Finding a vacant table at the Three Broomsticks, Herbert took initiative and ordered a round of butterbeers for everyone, attempting to bring some cheer back into what was supposed to be a celebratory day. “A toast, to Scorpius!” As everyone raised their mugs, he spoke robustly, “Happy seventeenth! May you find this year to be more memorable and enjoyable than the last!” The sound of glasses clanging commenced the first uniform sip at the warm wizard beverage, and before long everyone had latched onto the same bandwagon standing up to shout their own toast.

The drinks continued to flow easily, the well wishing and cheering morphing into songs, laughter, story telling, and gift giving, as other friends joined the party. Several glasses later, Rose stood up and gave a shout, “To Scorpius!” Nearly the whole room echoed her cheer before quieting to hear the toast, Albus just as enthusiastic a participant, cheeks flushed with warmth from the slightly alcoholic butterscotch drink. “To whom, I sincerely hope, can find the greatest and truest happiness. Good luck in love!” A few people laughed softly, but most repeated the cheer, “Good luck in love!” It felt like he’d been doused in ice water all of a sudden, heart sinking as Albus realized she was hoping Scorpius would meet someone special this year.

He should feel that way too, he should be just as encouraging, and speak from the heart in replication of that wish. Why was it that instead he felt like lowering his glass and opting out? No one seemed to notice his absence as the next person chimed in, the procession ongoing while he stole a peek at the individual in question. Alarmingly, Scorpius had shifted his attention as well and the two locked eyes. What was that inscrutable emotion reflected in the brilliant blue of his gaze, and why did his heart have to pound so loudly at the sight of it? He felt embarrassed, as if the shame of his reluctance just now was being inspected beneath a microscope in the back of Malfoy’s mind.

“Alright you lot, it’s time for you to head back.” Groans and small complaints filled the room as everyone began to gather their things, knowing that there was little to do against such, and Madam Rosmerta had been a good sport in dealing with their frivolities up till then. Amid the shuffle and chaos of their departure, Scorpius had somehow managed to get Craven and Dorkus to carry his many new things back to the school for him, freeing him to break away from the evolved mob of well wishers to rush Albus out the door.

Alone at last, the two walked closely side by side, fighting off the bite of cold which grew stronger as the day crept nearer to evening. Butterbeer had limited influence over the human mind, much less so than say over the mind of a house elf, but in such quantities as they had just indulged both teens were feeling slightly tipsy, swiftly learning to help support one another as they progressed. Not enjoying being left with guilt over recently troubling thoughts, Albus filled the silence with a soft groan of remorse, “Agh, I’m sorry Scorpius. I really wanted to give you that Draught of Peace. I thought it could help you sleep better.” He sighed, unconsciously leaning further against the harder frame of his companion.

“Mn, what makes you think I don’t sleep fine now?” Scorpius raised a quizzical brow, straightening himself subtly, unbalancing Albus even further so that he stumbled flush against him. “Oh, I just noticed you tossing and turning a bit more than usual. I thought something might be bothering you.” He tried to push away and stand on his own again, but felt that supportive arm slip off his shoulders, catching at the small of his back, trapping him in this position. Confused, looking down at the hand near his waist, Al asked, “Scorpius, you’ve got me stuck.” With his head turned away in an angled position, it naturally left his ear vulnerable to the other Slytherin, and he felt a surprising heat caress against the sensitive lobe before hearing an intoxicating murmur, “What if I like it that way?”

A trembling sensation raced down along his spine, mind so delirious that it drew forth a perplexing image of lips nipping at the skin where his breath had stimulated, a tongue lashing out to sample the taste of rising goose flesh as it spread a trail lower to encourage further exploration. Albus nearly let loose an embarrassing groan, but managed to alter it into a discouraged grumble, “Ugh, fine, I get it. Some people enjoy moving around a lot in their sleep, I shouldn’t have judged.” He pushed again, insistently, and Scorpius released his hold, the abruptness nearly toppling him backwards. Chuckling at what must have been a frantic expression on his face, the taller male helped him regain balance again, and as they continued back towards Hogwarts he heard the amused, almost wistful admonishment, “You can be so dense sometimes, Al.”


	3. The House is a Home

“Sorry, Ally, but you can’t sit here.” The cruel chuckling from those compartment occupants who surrounded James only worsened the blooming shade of embarrassment that had already been so shamelessly creeping across his cheeks, and again he felt boiling hot anger bubble up within while his emerald eyes glared at the cheeky grin.

There had been a time when he would have labeled James his very best friend, back when the two boys had been nearly inseparable in their youth. So often they had been a united front against the menace that was their younger sister Lily, devising ways to get around letting her join them in play, much to the chagrin of their parents. Yet ever since the end of last year, since returning home from Hogwarts, James had changed. He had told Albus that it was because he was ‘growing up’ and that it was only natural for brothers to drift apart during the process, and promised that he’d feel the change too after _his_  first year at school. No matter how many times he said this though, Al had resisted, and he spent all of summer trying to rekindle their companionship, only to fail so thoroughly he felt certain his attempts had made it worse. It was no use; as September arrived he really had started to feel the change, and recently a new label had attached itself to James in his mind. _Bully_.

“Come on, Albus. I spotted Herbie a few cars down, we can just go sit with him.” The light tug on his arm effectively doused the proliferation of those volatile emotions that had been moments away from eruption, as Rose, unwittingly or not, helped to soothe him back from a public confrontation. Wordlessly trailing along behind her, still simmering, but also feeling that extreme anxiety gradually return, he got lost in his thoughts as she opened up the compartment and took a peek inside. “Ah, it __was__  you, Herbie. Oh, a friend of yours?” Seated across from the familiar boy was a total stranger, another first year by the look of him, who was scrawny, blond, and seemed to have a sour disposition. Of course that shouldn’t be held against him for this first impression, as it was likely most students felt a bit of upset having to leave their parents and set off on an adventure alone.

“Hey, Rose. This is, uh, Malfoy. Scorpio, right?” Albus peered around Rose who stood within the open door, and caught sight of a baleful glower directed at Herb, as the irate boy corrected through gritted teeth, “Scorpius.” Laughing it off, as if the promise of bodily harm had not just been directed at him, Herbert Longbottom nodded his head and apologized, “Right, my bad. Scorpius. He was sitting here alone looking upset, so I thought to cheer him up a bit. You wanna join?” The Malfoy boy adamantly denied this with a shout, “I’m not upset! I don’t need cheering, and I don’t care about being alone!” Despite the anger in his tone, Rose hesitantly entered the small space, offering the boy a sympathetic smile, “If it’s no trouble, could we join you anyway? All the other cars seem to be full.”

This wasn’t entirely true, Albus thought, since they hadn’t really gone through and checked all the other train compartments, but he didn’t argue as the boy grumbled something under his breath quietly then turned his face away to stare out the window, muttering, “Who cares?” Rose smiled, though Scorpius had already lost interest in them, and Herb moved to help her place the luggage overhead, leaving Al to settle himself beside the grumpy blond. The guilt of feeling like an unwelcome guest prompted him to apologize quietly to the boy, “Sorry, mate. Thank you.” The only response he received in acknowledgement was an indifferent shrug.

By the time everyone got situated again the train began to move, the slightly jarring motion of that first big pull as the engine left the station almost jostled Rose from her seat, but Herb was there, as always, lending a hand for stabilization. Still, she was embarrassed to have been the only one among them really affected, and perhaps that was what prompted her to reveal to their companions, “We tried to sit with James but he was being a prick again. Tried to make Albus even more nervous this morning by claiming he’d end up a Slytherin.” Blinking, surprised that she would bring up such a thing in front of a total stranger, Al gave her a slightly wounded look, but rather than an apology her stained cheeks only got a shade darker.

As if it was no big deal, Herbert offered his own opinion on the matter, even before Al could try to defend himself, “No way, Al. You’ll be Gryffindor for sure. Both your parents and grandparents were Gryffindor, and James too, so it’s not even a question.” It was usually so nice, having Herb around to offer comforting words and that warm smile of encouragement that he wore so well. Yet in this situation he couldn’t help but feel like another load of pressure had just been dumped upon his shoulders, because now it would really be like failing if he was placed anywhere else. Nervously biting onto his lower lip, trying to combat the turmoil of his troubled thoughts long enough to formulate an appropriate response, the door to their compartment suddenly opened and he missed the opportunity again.

“Oi, how goes it?” Standing in the hall, leaning over to jut his head into the compartment, stood a vaguely familiar boy, stout, with wayward auburn locks, soft green eyes, and a mischievous grin plastered on his face. “Mind if I join?” As Rose tried to discourage him with a meek explanation, “Well, but, we’re already full,” the boy completely ignored her words and brought his things in anyway. Tossing the luggage up overhead, he encroached upon Albus, sliding himself into the small space between him and the wall, forcing him to scoot over to accommodate. Despite the mildly rude interruption, which Rose appeared highly indignant about if her expression was any indication, the friendly student offered a pleasant introduction. “Name’s Lochie, and I bet I can guess the names of your families. Longbottom, Weasley, Potter, and you look like a Malfoy.”

He pointed to everyone in turn, clearly having recognized them all somehow, which did not go unexplained for long as Herb inquired, “Nice to meet you, I’m Herbert, and yeah a Longbottom. How’d you guess that?” There was childish enthusiasm on his face, a sense that he felt a fast friendship sprout with this other boy, but it was fleeting as laughter filled the small compartment. “Herbert, ahaha, he would… go an’ give his child a name like that!” The humor didn’t have that spiteful sense to it, but Longbottom flushed a bit anyway, and Rose spoke up on his behalf. “Now see here, there is absolutely nothing wrong with his name. Herbie is a dear friend and-” The laughter became an overwhelming raucous, drowning out her defense, and the boy managed to gasp out between chuckles, “That’s… too… precious.”

Waiting for the uncouth joy to end, Rose tried again, “How is it you know who we all are, anyway? I’ve never met anyone as obnoxious as you in my whole life.” She had mastered that unique way of insulting people in such a fashion they couldn’t always tell it was intentional, but in this instance her anger probably wouldn’t allow for subtlety. Wiping at some moisture in his eyes, the auburn haired first year gave a nod, unfazed, “Aye, we’ve met. I’m a Finnigan.” That explained it, and the recollection dawned on Rose, evident in her expression, dimming the fire of her anger while she floundered over being proven wrong. All of their parents, having been school mates, had joined together on a few different occasions, which meant that they’d more than likely come across one another at such an event.

Leaning forward, Lochie continued, speaking across Al to the other silent one, “Though I’ve never met you before, I can’t say ya fell far from the tree mate. Ya have that obvious Malfoy look. Blond and broodin’.” He snickered again as the student in question cast him the briefest, most irritable glare, before resuming his preoccupation with the scenery outside. “Anyway, I’m lookin’ forward to the sorting. How about it? Know where you’ll be placed?” This was a query he directed at Longbottom, perhaps extending the branch of a truce, and of course the soft-hearted boy flashed him a broad smile of acceptance before stating, “Gryffindor for me. No doubt. It’s tradition.” The soft green gaze shifted over to Rose, that same branch left hanging as she scoffed and looked away from him, still ruffled, but not enough to refuse a reply. “I’ll be a Gryffindor for certain, it’s in my blood.”

Lochie laughed, as if her statement held the ignorance one would expect from a silly girl, which of course stoked an immediate flash of anger but he cut off any reply she might have by saying, “My folks say they expect Gryffindor for me too, but I’m gonna rebel and forge my own path.” With a huff Rose admonished in the most haughty of tones, “It isn’t like you can decide on your own, you know. The sorting hat will place you where ever you really belong.” Unaffected by the retort, he leaned back and folded hands behind his head in a relaxed position, “Yeah, well I’m not fit for Gryffindor. I’m not really nice enough for Hufflepuff either, and I can’t say I’ve got Ravenclaw cleverness. I expect it’ll be Slytherin for me, and I just can’t wait to see the look on my da’s face when I tell him.” Casting his focus over to the window he asked, “You too right? We’ll be in it together I guess.”

Unexpectedly, Malfoy shifted, just enough to allow a glower at Lochie before he turned more fully and locked eyes with Albus. “It isn’t like the House matters. I’ll probably be Slytherin, but I could care less even if I ended up Gryffindor.” Feeling a flush of warmth at this, inexplicably, Al watched him turn back to the treeline, leaving him with a heady dose of encouragement. “People are going to have expectations, and even plans for our lives, but we’re the ones who have to live it.” Lochie broke through the touching moment with a short guffaw, “Wow, deep _and_  brooding. I’m stickin’ with you, mate, because the girls will be swarming.” Rose found her opening into the conversation, taking up the defense of females everywhere, but Albus tuned out the ensuing argument.

For once he thought, _‘Maybe Slytherin would be okay after all, if it was with him.’_ Not because of anything weird, though, just because he felt admiration for this person who was able to break through the pressure and live for himself. He could learn a lot from him, and maybe it was their destiny to become friends. This moment felt fated, somehow.

 

\-----

 

Stirring slowly under the covers, it took a few moments for Albus to prop his weight up on one arm and half seat himself upon the bed. The reality of last nights dream was fading farther away, but he was left with a strong sense of nostalgia. That had been five years ago - why was the memory so prominent in his thoughts? Why did his subconscious mind wish to vividly revisit it through slumber? Groggy, moving with an expected sluggishness, he drew back the curtain surrounding his mattress and stood up to indulge in a stretch. Invigorated by the sensation, he smiled crookedly and intruded upon the sleeper next door. “Scorpius.” His whisper was low, so as not to disturb anyone else, and he leaned over the sleeping figure, “Wake up, let’s head to the showers.”

No response. Disgruntled, he reached out to nudge the shoulder, “Scorpius, everyone else is asleep but not for long; if you don’t get up we lose the head start.” This time he got a shrug of indifference, and his hand fell away. Sighing quietly, he straightened, and again he was reminded of their first encounter. It had been so different back then, the distance that existed between them. Shrugging was how Scorpius chose to communicate with most people, but it didn’t seem to take very long for Albus to drag out more from him. It was difficult at first, cultivating a friendship, particularly when one took into consideration the struggles endured by their fathers during their school years. Gaining acceptance as best friends had been hard, not only from their families but from others as well, a lot harder than was fair, and because of that Al felt increasingly discouraged and troubled.

Recently, in the vaguest sense of the word as it wasn’t really apparent when, Albus had gained an awareness for the unexpected shift in his feelings, and it terrified him. Scorpius was his dearest friend, and he never wanted anything to endanger that, but then there were times when horrible thoughts seeped into his mind to cloud his judgement. His heart ached just thinking about what might happen if he allowed those misguided feelings to lure him into action, ruining the one thing in his life that he truly cherished. Sinking into a pit of self loathing, he turned away, almost grateful now that Malfoy wouldn’t wake to join him as it was probably best to rid himself of the gloom and regret before having to face him. However as he stealthily navigated around to gather his things, he heard some rustling and glanced over to witness the disheveled heartthrob rise to his feet.  

The blond locks that were usually so sleek and tame, cascaded around his face like a tousled mass of invitation, begging for a hand to rake through and smooth it all back to silken refinement. The unkempt appearance of his wrinkled black pajamas did not detract even slightly from the gorgeous symmetry of his features, if anything it set the mood as mildly erotic when combined with the softened, unguarded expression of repose. Albus swallowed hard, quickly tearing his eyes away while stammering out, “W-what, I th-thought you were sleeping.” Startled by the touch, Al nearly jumped when Malfoy rested a hand on his head, mussing up his already untidy mop of hair, blowing out a silencing, “Shhhh,” near his ear.

“You want to wake everyone?”

Albus had to slam his eyelids shut, feeling hot color flood his cheeks, giving away his inner turmoil more blatantly than the pounding of his own heart which he imagined nearly drowned out every other noise in that moment. Scorpius did not seem to notice though, stepping away to gather his own things before looking back at him and cocking a single platinum brow, voice a soft whisper of enticement, “Coming?” Cursing that blasted dream for putting his mind in such a state this early in the day, Al struggled over the decision to forge onward, determinedly swallowing the unsettling emotions that continued to creep up on him, or make a cowardly retreat and hide under the blankets for another hour or so while he gradually calmed down. “I’m coming, sorry,” he murmured, falling into step behind the taller teen as they headed off to start the day. In that instant he felt the pang of regret, the familiar thought ringing through his mind, _‘If only things could be different, and I was allowed to love him.’_


	4. Unlucky Flight

“Do you think that will be on the N.E.W.T.S?” There was only a touch of panic in her tone as Rose leaned over to observe a section of Albus’ Advanced Arithmancy notes, shuffling through her own parchments to see if it matched the complex algorithm he was currently reviewing. Giving her a crooked smile of apologetic uncertainty, the Slytherin shrugged. “I don’t know but better safe than sorry, right?” She groaned, nodding vigorously while finding an empty page to quickly scribble down a copy, asking for permission as she proceeded to do it anyway. “You don’t mind?” He shook his head, and offered her the page so that he wouldn’t disrupt her hasty scrawling. “Be my guest, I have some potions homework I should work on anyway.”

It was a known fact that the final two years any student spent in Hogwarts would be packed to the brim with horrendous amounts of class work and studies as they each prepared for the final exam that would launch them into the world as full fledged young adults. Albus and Rose took this very seriously, despite that it was only their sixth year and many other students tried hard to relax during this time, leaving themselves with a demanding final crunch in the last hellish year of schooling. Though they had never really discussed it, he suspected that Rose felt a similar pressure to succeed, a weight that he had struggled to balance since his arrival at Hogwarts, and one that he could imagine her mother having unwittingly placed as well. Hermione Granger-Weasley was a brilliant witch, and the current Minister of Magic, having recently taken over the position from the retired Professor Shacklebolt, who had become their Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at the start of term.

Albus knew that sometimes it was a real struggle to grow in the shadow of such greatness, and that is why he had always felt a kindred closeness to this particular cousin. Expectations of their brilliance would be high, and whether either of them possessed any natural talents or not would be no excuse for failure. This pressure did not seem to have any effect on James, as far as he could tell, and he thought perhaps that was because his brother had dutifully become a Gryffindor, and likely met expectations without much effort. Lily, too, did not seem to be effected, thankfully. She had been placed in the Hufflepuff house, but her sweet nature and pleasantly charming personality won her the affection and adoration of many, therefor generalized acceptance and approval as the daughter of Harry Potter.

He seemed to be the only child who didn’t really live up to the family legacy, at first, and quickly learned within his initial year that without a lot of extra focus and determination he would not be able to. That was all in the past though, his hardships and struggles, because he had trained himself to work hard and was pleased to uncover he did possess a born affinity for potions. Studying was second nature now, and something that Scorpius would infrequently tease him about, his ‘brainy’ hobby. It had brought him and Rose closer together as the years progressed, despite their difference in Houses, and later it had allowed him to foster a friendship with the Scamander twins as well. He was content with this lot in life, accustomed to it, and felt as though he had managed to earn his acceptance as a Potter. Having overcome the difficulties, having found a proper balance for the weight upon his shoulders, it made his current predicament all the more troubling as it posed such a risk to everything he fought so hard to obtain.  

“Oh do be careful Albus, your parchment nearly slipped away!” Blinking back to the present moment, Al observed Rose as she snatched the paper back from the gust of wind, scowling up at the culprit she now blamed for the near accident, grumbling her complaints to him. “I told you it would have been better to do this in the Library, I don’t understand why you insisted we come out here. It isn’t like you’re really watching them practice anyway.” Following her glare, Al watched the blond teen race through the sky, holding the Quaffle snug against his chest while heading for the opposing goal. “Sorry, Rose. I promised him I’d come, but you didn’t have to tag along.” He felt a slight flush of embarrassment at how defensive that sounded, though it was thankfully not noticeable since the cold wind had already reddened his cheeks and nose. “I’m glad you did though,” he added, trying to soften the former statement.

Sighing, she started to securely file away anything at risk of being disrupted by the small group of fliers who had come out to practice for Quidditch, and he followed suite as she continued to admonish him stiffly. “Well, I don’t know why he wants you here. It isn’t like you participate, and I’m sure he knows how important these free days are for us to catch up on the studying workload.” He nodded quietly, hoping she would be appeased enough to drop the subject and refocus on the aforementioned load of work. There was a pause in the conversation, and he thought she had done just that, but then the topic suddenly shifted in an unexpected direction as she inquired, “Do you know if there is anyone he likes?” It felt like his neck almost snapped with how quickly it lifted to stare at her, wide eyed and shocked by the question. Color flooded her entire face, definitely noticeable despite the bite of cold, as Rose looked away. Avoiding his eyes, bashful, she stammered over her reason, “I-I mean, I j-just… I just thought that-that if he had a girlfriend he might not drag you around so much!”

Fiery anger rushed through his veins, burning outwards from his heart which suddenly started pumping with such ferocity it seemed likely to continue escalating till exploding within his chest. Why was she like this? Why did she care? It was she who had wished Scorpius good luck in finding love this year at his birthday celebration within the Three Broomsticks, and he recalled how she had tried to talk him out of making the Draught of Peace potion for him too. He’d failed at it anyway, but before that she had told him it was ‘too personalized’ and mentioned how Scorpius might think it an odd gift from a friend, encouraging that he buy something instead. Was she really just looking out for his well being as a cousin, or was there something else that motivated her to meddle? Closing the potions book he had been about to utilize, Al twisted slightly to face her more directly as the two remained seated in the stands. Restraining the confused rush of rage, he kept his voice purposefully calm, “Rose, do you… think Scorpius and I shouldn’t be friends?”

“What?” Her own voice was almost a screech of surprise, face going pale as she shook her head vigorously, “No, no, of course I don’t think that! The two of you are best friends, and I’m very happy that you have someone like that!” Quieting now that the panic of her explanation was over, she lowered her gaze, hands fidgeting in her lap as she struggled to express her next thought, “I just… I don’t think that it is very healthy for the two of you to… to spend all your time together. It’s almost obsessive, and I… well at this age wouldn’t it be better for you both to branch out a little?” Frowning, jet-black brows knitted together over the vibrant emerald eyes, he responded with notable puzzlement. “I have other friends, Rose. I have you. There’s also Lorcan, and Lysander. Lochie, and Herbert. Not to mention all of our relatives. There are other Slytherins too, that I can call a friend. There are many branches.”

“That isn’t… I mean, yes that’s true but-”

“What?”

Making a disgruntled sound, she finally met his gaze, her own greyish blue pools reflecting sympathy mingled with apology, “Don’t you realize that these years are… special?” Canting his head, more befuddled than before, he asked, “In what way?” Rolling her eyes, Rose leaned towards him, her next words conspiratorial despite there not being anyone within earshot. “There is a high probability of finding our future partner.” He blinked as she continued, “I mean, think about it. Both of our parents came together during school, and the Longbottoms, and probably the Finnigans. Your grandparents too. I’m not saying there wont be time for that after Hogwarts but… it’s just more likely to happen now, don’t you think? Using this time to… really get to know one another.” Stunned, Albus looked away, his gaze wandering out over the Quidditch pitch to focus upon the familiar blond blur soaring through the air. “It doesn’t have to be like that though.” Embarrassed, Rose returned to her notes, agreeing probably just to be done with the topic, “That’s true, I guess we shouldn’t worry over it.”

His heart ached, feeling as though someone had just tied a very large rock to the organ, forcing it to sink into the pit of his abdomen. The rush of heated emotional fuel that had flashed through his veins moments ago, had been thoroughly doused by the freezing reality Rose just forced him to swallow. She was right, and at any given moment over the next few years Scorpius could very well stumble across that ‘special’ person who would entice him into sharing the rest of his life. _Why couldn’t it be me?_  His vision became distorted by gathering moisture, and he felt a sudden urgency to be alone, knowing that if Rose caught sight of the tears his darkest secret would come to light, and he’d have to face judgement for emotions he had no control over, yet. Quickly gathering his things, he startled her into inquiring, “What’s wrong?”

Ensuring that she didn’t get a clear glimpse at his expression the teen stood up, rambling out the hasty excuse, “I just realized that I forgot my assignment in the dungeons, I’ll be right back.” As he began to walk away, head lowered so as to hide the spillage of tears, he heard more than one panicked voice cry out his name, before feeling an eruption of pain at his temple, propelled over by the force of some rapid trajectory, and then he felt the strangest moment of weightlessness before everything went black.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

A throbbing pain radiated in toxic waves from the point of his temple, his skull feeling as though it had cracked beneath some brutal blow, his body writhing with tremors of agony that rippled out from that source. Despite this, he felt inexplicably surrounded by warmth, weightless still, and though the anguish kept him from parting lashes to visualize the moment, he could vaguely hear the rasping of haggard breath. It was not clear who was doing the breathing, until a gust of warmth near the injury identified that another individual did exist nearby, and that their respiration was elevated in contrast to the sedate movement of his own chest. There was a scent in the air too, familiar and pleasant, but then not, a rusted iron aroma struggling to mask the more desirable bouquet. Amid the fog of his delirious, tortured pounding thoughts it was hard to identify the different odors as notes of blood, mingled with the cologne of his dearest companion.

Was Scorpius suffering nearby? The soft caress of something brushed against his forehead, and he heard the whisper, “Hold on, Albus. We’re almost there.” Something angry drummed against his brain, threatening to drag him back into the void of unconsciousness, yet he fought to stay, to understand the situation. There was a sound, rhythmic and close, though somehow distant. Was it feet, moving against the marbled floors of a school hallway? The pace sounded rushed, and he felt a surreal moment of wondering if it was not himself, because he did feel as though his body was moving forward, while at the same time not at all in motion. Through the lid of his closed eyes, he felt like the world grew a tad bit darker all of a sudden, and it frightened him until he heard the familiar voice of Madame Pomfrey, “Oh my goodness, bring him over here child, and hurry. What happened?”

There was another moment of distorted reality when he felt as though his body drifted freely on a cloud until slowly descending into the welcoming cradle of a cushioned mattress and fluffed pillow, but then the pain of his head connecting with the yielding surface, even as gentle as it had been, drew forth a cry of anguish from his throat, unbidden. “Shhh, hush now, Potter. I’ll ease the pain.” Then, blissfully, he felt the briefest touch of something rounded against that raging temple, and felt an immediate numbness expand outward, soothing the crippling torment of raw nerves which had felt shredded open and exposed for the entire world to witness. The response of his body was also swift, relaxation setting in, the trembling ceased as a calm settled over him. There was a sigh of relief, and a depth of sincerity in the tone which spoke up next, “Thank you, Madame. It was a Bludger, knocked him hard on the temple and the impact sent him tumbling out of the stands. I caught him before he met ground, but there was so much blood I… I was afraid…”

“There, there, Malfoy, no need to worry yourself further. I’ll fix up his head in no time, you did good getting him here. Just stay put so he doesn’t come to and try to sit up, I’ll be right back.” Footsteps trailed away, and despite the easing of pain, he still couldn’t bring himself to try opening his eyes. “Al,” Scorpius sounded so anguished, his words quiet, though he sounded quite close. “I’m so sorry, this is all my fault. I shouldn’t have made you come to practice. I’m so disgustingly selfish.” He wanted nothing more than to reach out towards his friend, to sooth him with a comforting touch and tell him that he shouldn’t take the blame like that. However, Albus felt frozen in place, as if his limbs had been so thoroughly exhausted from all the trembling that they no longer remembered how to properly function. So all he could do was lie there, listening as Scorpius degraded himself further. “I should have let you go to the Library when Rose asked, and I shouldn’t have gotten so angry at her for trying to take you. I… Al, I just… I hate that part of myself.”

There was a warm touch on his hand, and he felt the sensation spread, imagining that Scorpius was squeezing the appendage in search of that comfort that Al wished he could give. “Anything that causes you pain is despicable, and should be eradicated.” There was a shift in pressure beneath him, and he wondered if Scorpius was leaning on the mattress. “I promise… I’ll learn to let go.” He felt the brush of something against his cheek, but his mind was feeling muddled again, confusion stirring as he tried to figure out the meaning of those words. “Here we are, I’ve just the thing. Now then, why don’t you head out into the hall and try to keep your friends from storming in here to disturb him while I work to fix up Mr. Potter. It’ll take some time but I’ll have him feeling better by the afternoon, I expect, and you can all visit him then.” Albus felt a panic grip his heart, the pressure and warmth escaping as he imagined Scorpius making a retreat, while his reeling thoughts struggled to force out a call to the other Slytherin. _Wait, Scorpius, please!_  

He didn’t know what it meant, why Scorpius had self loathing, but he understood on a very primal level that allowing separation between them as the ‘let go’ implied would go against every fiber of his being. He couldn’t allow this incident to push his best friend away, and he was terrified that this was the only moment he would have to correct that line of thinking, to refute the disastrous decision before it was too late. Yet already he had no idea whether Scorpius remained in the room, and as Madame Pomfrey leaned over to force some horribly disgusting liquid down his throat, he felt such an ominous sense of foreboding that it terrorized his brain even more traumatically than the injury, until again he lost himself to the black emptiness of unconsciousness.  


	5. Hazy Dreams

The world was distorted, a thick fog cloaking the land, misshapen scenery reflecting a realm that was similar and yet apart from what he recalled about reality. It was a dream, clearly, yet some part of his brain felt quite _alive_ in this alternate space.

“Albus, quick this way!” A young, enthusiastic James summoned him over with a gesture, disappearing into the hedges as the younger boy raced to follow behind him. Expecting to huddle in the greenery, perhaps in effort to hide from their sibling, he was surprised to feel the ground give out beneath his feet the moment he passed through the wall of leafy branches where his brother should have been waiting. As he fell into the earth, consumed by darkness, he felt his body shift, evolving into a different version of himself just in time to land lightly upon solid ground.

“Hah, there you are _Potter_.” The name was tossed at him, a verbal dagger stabbing through his heart. He felt the urge to flee, fear clawing at his mind, demanding he take flight or suffer the consequences. Too late. His movements had become sluggish, drugged, sedate, and the ground seemed to move backwards against the direction of his feet, caging him as securely as iron walls with no alternative but to turn and face the encroaching hoard of sneering students who’d cornered him. “You really are a coward, aren’t you? Must be such a disappointment for your fearless father.” Laughter surrounded him, cold and condemning, like a cruel vice gripping his throat, slowly constricting to stifle his existence.

“Back off, he’s with me.” Just like that the students began to evaporate, dispelled by the words of his savior who remained, a beacon of acceptance and reassurance. The blonde boy held out a hand, and Albus reached for it, pulse quickening as some new emotion fluttered in his heart. “Scorpius.” Uttering his name had a strange effect on this universe, deforming the gray surroundings, twisting them into new shapes that seemed more comfortable, familiar. It was the dorm room, or at least it had the feel of it despite how different and displaced everything seemed. The hand which met his own smoothly intertwined digits, clasping a hold that had not been obtained before, tugging gently to draw him forth. As the environment contorted around them, the boys grew, resembling more of a present state, reflecting the passage of years in the blink of an eye.

“Tell me what you want, Al.” An arm slipped around his waist, embracing him completely, spreading warmth along with a stirring sense of fulfillment. He could say it, at last the opportunity to be sincerely honest had presented itself before him, tempting him to disclose the desperate secret he’d coveted. Leaning in, slipping an arm behind the neck to help encourage Scorpius to meet him halfway as the distance narrowed, Albus began to whisper his earnest desires, breath warm against welcoming lips, “I want-”

“What’s going on here?” Yanked out of the embrace he felt torn apart, his body shattering as completely as the intimate moment had, the fragments of his entity falling back into place as a heap upon the ground, overshadowed by a looming tower of unrivaled personage. The horizon grew dark, swiftly coming to swallow him up, synchronized with the depth of disappointment in his fathers voice. “You’d give yourself to a man… no worse than that. To a Malfoy, Albus? Wasn’t it enough that I allowed your friendship? You always want more, you have to be _different_. You’re a Potter. When are you going to start acting like one? Must you constantly bring shame to the family? Your selfishness is hurting others, Al, can’t you see that?” It wasn’t true, his father had never said such things, but then he didn’t yet know what emotion was discreetly harbored in the hidden room of Al’s heart. Would he be reprimanded like this? Would his father disown him, proving the insecurities he’d always felt to be warranted?

 

\- - - -

 

“Albus? Al, are you alright?” Faced with the pain of that very real fear he’d encountered in the realm of dreams, the voice easily roused him to a state of consciousness, mind still clouded by the lingering remnants of sleep as he struggled to gradually sit up. “Take it easy, that was quite the blow you suffered.” Why was it _his_  voice? Confusion overlapped the twinge of pain throbbing dully at the side of his skull, but unlike before he was entirely capable of discerning the answers by simply taking a glance about the room. It was the Hogwarts infirmary, no question, though most beds appeared currently vacant surrounding his own. There were three familiar faces eagerly awaiting his attention, and as emerald eyes fell upon them the lids widened with alarm to confirm his mind had not been playing tricks after all.

“D-dad, wh-what are you doing here?” His voice sounded hoarse and rusted, inspiring dear, sweet Lily to quickly fetch him a drink, helping combat the dryness. Offering her a murmur of thanks, she flashed an endearing smile which he returned with weak imitation, eyes shifting back over to lock onto the imposing figure standing at the foot of his bed. “When you say it like that I feel unwelcome.” He watched the familiar crooked smile spread, and felt a touch of unease seep into his troubled heart, guilt mingling with uncertainty dragging his head into a bowed position. “That isn’t… I didn’t mean…” Lily, ever the buffer, spoke up just then. “Dad’s come to give a lecture for Professor Shacklebot. It’s complete coincidence that you happened to get injured on the same day, but good right?” Albus nodded quietly, and James slapped him on the shoulder, hard. “You didn’t think you were special, did you? Enough to drag Dad away from his important ministry work?”

“Leave him, James. He’s not fit to put up with your obnoxious teasing today.” Despite the discouragement James just shrugged, offering a cheeky grin and affectionate retort, “It’s my way of cheering him up, right Ally?” Albus scowled at his brother, but then paused to glance around the room once more. As if sensing the question hovering in his thoughts, Harry explained, “Madame Pomfrey kindly allowed us the first visit, but you have a lot of friends waiting to see you too. Shall we go and let them in?” Lily sprung out of her seat, exclaiming suddenly, “I’ll go fetch them! Right James? Come, they’ve probably headed to the Great Hall for dinner by now so you can help me track them all down.” Ushering the tall Gryffindor out of the hospital wing with minimal complaints against her, the two siblings escaped the dull atmosphere of awkwardness.

Rubbing his shoulder to ease the minor imprint of pain left by James, Albus fumbled to find a topic to discuss. Their relationship was not particularly bad at the moment, but he’d always felt a bit of struggle to find common ground between who he was and who his famous father had been at this age. In comparison his life felt bland, and it didn’t seem appropriate to either be happy at such mediocrity nor complain over any troubles which would forever pale in comparison to the life threatening adventures his father had been flung into on countless occasions. Breaking the silence, Harry was the first to speak, moving to take a seat left empty by Lily. “So, I’m glad you seem to be getting your energy back quick enough. It sounded like a nasty encounter. I look forward to seeing the Malfoy boy. I want to give him my thanks for helping you.”

This was a surprise. Even though his father had relented and accepted the friendship he shared with Scorpius, he always seemed reluctant about it, making Albus feel uncomfortable sharing fond memories with everyone during holiday. It had become the family topic of taboo, discussing the Malfoys whether it be father or son. “You’re a good judge of character, Al. I’m glad you followed your own path.” Stunned, Albus looked directly at his father, feeling a flush of color bloom on his cheeks while warmth began to spread along his insides. The dream had been an exaggeration, but he had fought with his father about this topic before. Following his first year at Hogwarts, when he returned home to excitedly detail the experience and friendships he’d made throughout, it became very apparent just how much Harry disapproved of the decision. Being a Slytherin was fine, Harry was sincere about that, but getting close to a Malfoy was risky and not something the Auror wanted for his children. It had been a brutal slap to the face when Al was asked to end the friendship, cautioned away from it with the excuse that ‘no good would come of hanging around disloyal characters’.

Despite his assurances that Scorpius was _nothing_ like his father, Draco, and that the two of them had a bit of a rocky relationship to attest such, Albus had come away from that first argument with the understanding that as far as Harry Potter was concerned he was just a child who couldn’t decide things properly for himself. Harry stubbornly contested the friendship, claiming he only wanted the best for Al, and in all honesty that gash was likely the first damaging crack between them that had rapidly deepened over the years into a massive canyon. That is what made this statement so jarring, the confession feeling just as blind-siding as the blow from that bludger.

Acceptance. He’d always wanted this, but was afraid to attempt bridging the gap, terrified that he would never be able to earn something like that from this powerful, intimidating legend. “Dad… Thanks.” They shared an awkward smile, and for once Al wondered if he wasn’t the only one who had yearned for a closeness, hesitant and unsure how best to overcome the distance. There were so many stories, and so much expectation, what seemed to be thousands of variables gathering together to widen the insurmountable gap between them over the years, but for this single moment everything was banished from the temporary bubble of father-son bonding.

Perhaps, if things could be unpredictably simplified like this, then maybe it would be worth taking other risks too. As if prompted by that train of thought the door to the hospital wing opened, the affectionate bubble ruptured by a pathetic, vocal complaint, “Albus,” his name stretching out over the entire room until Lochie ran up to near collapse at the foot of his bed. “I was so worried dear, will ya be alright?” Blushing from a hot flood of embarrassment, Al growled a low warning, “Lochie, my dad came to visit.” Popping upright, undeterred, the teen gave an official looking salute, “Mr. Potter, sir!” Fortunately, his father seemed thoroughly amused, waving off the respectable facade with a tempered, “At ease, soldier. You must be Finnigan’s boy. It’s been a while since I saw you last, you’ve grown quite tall.” Lochie winked, “Pleasure meeting you again, sir. My Pa talks about ya all the time. He was in your army, yeah?” Harry shook his head, “Not that sort of army.” The other students had finally reached the bed at this point, gathering around to cast the famous Potter varying looks of awe and admiration.

“Don’t let me get in the way of your well wishing,” trying to subtly separate himself from the small crowd, the Auror moved over to stand before a particular individual who lingered near the rear of the gathering, placing a hand on the tall teens shoulder to draw attention. “I just wanted to say it proper, you’re Scorpius Malfoy?” Shifting his gaze, the tall Slytherin turned to meet the inquisitive eyes, nodding for confirmation. “Yes, sir. You… work with my father.” Harry nodded as well, but brushed past the uneasy topic to state with utmost sincerity, “Thank you for being such a good friend, and for saving his life today.” Patting the shoulder lightly the elder Potter offered the heretofore unthinkable, “You’re welcome to visit our home anytime.” Albus had stopped asking for permission after the third year of constant rejection, even after gaining acceptance the tenuous work relationship shared between Potter the Auror and Malfoy the Ministry official was too fragile to risk for the sake of a ‘play date’. After delivering the shock so nonchalantly, leaving both Scorpius and Al looking sucker punched and dazed, the man smiled warmly before turning to speak a farewell, “Rest up and get back to your school work. Mom will be happy to hear how nicely you seem to be recovering.” Turning to depart he almost escaped before Al gathered his wits again, enough to call out to him, “Thanks, Dad. See you at Christmas!”

Feeling like a weight had been lifted off his heart, Al locked eyes with Scorpius and the two shared a hopeful smile, knowing that their friendship had gained a new level of recognition. As the others chattered excitedly about having spoken with the famous Harry Potter before turning their attention back onto the sick patient they’d all come to see, Albus reveled in the stirring of new ambitions that fluttered to life. Had he been alone with Scorpius, the truth of his hidden hopes might have come out into the open, fueled by a swelling of courage left behind by the encounter he’d just experienced. Yet because of the gathering all he could do was smile at that handsome face, and nod amiably when asked, “Alright, Al?”


	6. Unexpected Challenges

The bludger incident yesterday had become a hot topic, until a few hours after Albus had been released from the infirmary, his celebrity status fizzing out on the breeze by midday. Honestly he was nothing but thankful, for popularity made it incredibly hard to find a quiet moment to confront Scorpius and utilize the new found courage he’d been gifted. Already his cowardice was returning, reminding him of all the reasons why vocalizing this emotion was ill conceived, the driving force being his fear of ruining their friendship. If he confessed more intimate feelings for Malfoy but was rejected, the strain of awkwardness would likely linger over every following interaction, potentially destroying the closeness they mutually enjoyed while remaining friends. It came down to whether he was brave enough to risk the one thing he held most dear on a whim of selfishness, or could enjoy living as is, harboring these secret desires indefinitely.

The challenging decision was made infinitely more difficult because since waking in the hospital bed it appeared to Albus that his friend had grown distant, and he had a vague recollection of some foreshadowing to such. The moments leading up to that bludger assault were vivid as crystal in his mind, yet the ones leading him into the hospital wing were less so. When he strained hard enough he got brief glimpses of sensations, thoughts, and imagery, but it was difficult not to believe that his delirium had simply fantasized all of these to combat the pain. Even so, it was troubling to feel like some invisible barricade was gradually inserting itself between him and Scorpius, and what could be brushed off initially as circumstantial became more apparent with every act of peculiar indifference.

First, he had not managed to rouse the other Slytherin this morning, thus had showered and prepared for the day alone. Unfortunately he ran across Lochie on his way back, and the other teen pestered him into heading for the Great Hall, a pressure he attempted to circumvent but then Scorpius came upon them and encouraged him to head for breakfast rather than wait. It stung, of course, but it was not until after a subtle series of similar moments throughout the day that the realization dawned upon him. He was being purposefully avoided. Had he said something embarrassing when dazed by the blow to his head? Perhaps he had unwittingly confessed already, and blissfully couldn’t recall the rejection leaving only Malfoy to feel awkward about learning his true feelings.

A dominating gloom gripped his heart, dragging it into a dark pit of despair, his confusion mingling with all those harsh insecurities making it difficult to think, much less determine how best to break through the barrier separating them now. As the students were dismissed from potions class, their usual group began to head back to the dorm, Lochie walking betwixt him and Scorpius entirely unaware of the spreading plane of emptiness he was standing amid. “I seriously can’t wait for Christmas break, ugh. Potions are hard, I dinna fathom how ya so canny at it Potter. Teach me.” He begged in that usual playful manner, throwing an arm across his scrawny shoulders and leaning heavily upon the shorter Slytherin, as if needing physical support alongside the intellectual. “Hm?” Albus had been lost in his troubling thoughts, stirred from them by the unexpected weight of his impish friend. “Oh, yeah, alright. Sure.”

“Och, no fun! Yer not supposed ta give in so easy, I might wanna take even more advantage of ya like that.” Sounding husky and lecherous, the auburn head canted to rest at an angle upon his shoulder, and it felt as if even more of his weight was distributed onto the leaning hold. Craven and Dorkus snickered, recognizing the dramatic flare which blatantly lacked sincerity in what was clearly meant to be an igniting prank. Struggling, Albus had to stop for fear of stumbling forward, exclaiming with a touch of panic melding over a teasing retort, “Lochie, your going to run me into the ground. Get off!” Rather than abide the order, Albus shuddered as he felt a warm breath blow upon his neck, accompanied by a gentle nuzzling into the curve, “But Alby, baby, I thought you’d say yes to anyth-” The whining complaint was abruptly cut off as the teen was suddenly jerked around, torn away from Albus with a rough tug that nearly toppled them both. Catching himself, Al looked at Scorpius with surprise, only to see disgust reflected across his handsome features.

“Knock it off.” His tone was so chillingly sinister, it froze the entire group, causing him to blink before exhaling a sigh of exasperation. Lifting a hand to cover his face, Scorpius almost seemed pained for a moment, something in his posture reflecting a sudden rigidity, alarming Al even further, yet as he reached out towards his friend the other Slytherin turned away, shaking his head. “I need to lie down, not feeling well. Sorry.” It hadn’t been a direct deflection, as Scorpius couldn’t have known Albus was about to touch him comfortingly, but it still pained his heart with a twinge of dejection. Lochie brushed the encounter off easily, shouting after the departing blonde, “Don’t take your monthly mood swings out on me, numpty!” Laughing, along with the other boys, the small gang resumed motion, and in an effort to disperse some of his own growing anxiety Albus offered, “If you really wanted we could go to the Library to study some.” It was time for Finnigan to shake his head, “Don’t be daft, I was teasing. I ain’t spendin’ any more time on that subject than forced.” Shrugging his shoulders he opted instead, “Shall we head to the pitch? I got some ideas for a few new flight patterns I wanna test out.” This time his arms were flung out to embrace Craven and Dorkus, explaining with nothing less than mischief in an undertone, “You two would be perfect mates ta help me, eh?”

When the hallway branched Al watched his friends go, waving off the offer to join them, left to debate internally over how to spend the rest of the free afternoon. A part of him urged that he try talking with Scorpius now, despite the evidence to suggest otherwise he had no factual confirmation that it was a confession which started this separation. It was just as likely that his friend felt somewhat responsible for his injury, and was forcing himself to endure a distance in effort to keep Albus safe. Then again, perhaps something else had affected the situation. It could have also been that in the time Al had spent crashed upon a hospital bed, Scorpius had magically come across that special person… no, best not to let the imagination get carried away by such baseless worries. Even if he determined it best to postpone any sort of formal confession, it was still of the utmost importance that Albus confront Malfoy and figure out the root of their problems so he could work on weeding it.

Mind made up, the slender boy headed back to the Slytherin common room, playing out different ways he could broach the subject as a means of deciding on the best method before being face to face with the handsome male who so often befuddled his thoughts. As he entered the spacious room, Al scanned the emerald and black furnishings until his sights fell upon the familiar blonde, lounging out across a couch. A loud warning erupted in his head when he spotted the voluptuous feminine frame, crouched beside the sofa, leaning near the recumbent teen. Hurrying over, Al spoke up in a tone much louder and less confident than he would have liked, ensnaring her attention and forcing Samara to glance up at his approach. “What are you doing?” Blushing, the sly woman flashed a dazzling smile, rising to her feet, clearly hiding something behind her sincere facade, claiming, “Nothing, I was just making sure he was alright. He didn’t look so good when he came in, so I encouraged him to lie down. Why, do you imagine I could do something to my fiance?” Albus refrained from rolling his eyes, knowing full well the story behind _that_  little gem.

The Selwyns were a noble family, much like the Malfoys, and they shared a mutually beneficial friendship that both sides wanted to solidify more securely in the form of a marriage. However, Scorpius had made it very clear to Albus, his parents, and to Samara, that he would not allow his future to be arranged nor predestined. She was dreaming to imagine he’d change his mind over the years, no matter how beautifully she bloomed on the outside, the girl was horrid and detestable at her very core. Their discussion disturbed the resting figure, and a sound of disgruntlement drew upon both of their attentions. Pale lashes parted, and Albus felt his heart flutter traitorously within his chest, the handsomeness of a relaxed expression upon those symmetrical features enough to move even the most virtuous soul. The icy gaze shifted between the two who now stood over him, and a hand lethargically reached out, grasping the delicate wrist while whispering a sultry summons, “Samara.”

Al was shocked, as if struck by lightning where he stood beneath the castle, for the likelihood of that was fittingly matched to this very moment. Wide emerald eyes flicked up to accuse the girl of treachery, and the brilliance of her victorious smile was further proof, at least in his mind, that foul play had indeed been the catalyst. “Yes, dear?” Scorpius tugged on her limb, forcing the girl to either fall atop him, or seat herself on the very edge of the couch left vacant by his broad width. Choosing the latter, she reached out with her free hand and lovingly brushed a stray lock of platinum away from his brow, causing Albus to nearly retch at the acceptance this tender gesture received. He was stunned, held motionless as his body felt slowly engulfed in flames of outrageous anger, blood pounding at an extreme rate, pulsing throughout his appendages as if demanding he take action against the unnatural phenomenon.

“Stop it. What did you _do_?” Had that been his voice, so low and dark? It felt almost surreal escaping his throat, yet some bestial part of him swelled with pride at the intimidation it oozed. Flicking an annoyed glance up at him, the detestable creature shrugged, “I already told you, nothing of consequence.” Parting his lips to retort, he was cut off by the most unlikely of interlopers, Scorpius sitting up to slide a hand behind the sleek curve of her spine, drawing the young form flush against his chest so as to better glare towards Albus. “Leave her alone, Al.” He shivered, a cold block of ice hardening within his heart, threatening to douse the flames yet overruled by the certainty that this animosity and false affection was somehow induced externally. Still, for him to speak with familiarity as well as contempt while addressing Albus, this was the first time he’d suffered such from the other Slytherin. Scorpius turned his focus back on Samara, brushing her curled ebon locks back so as to cup her cheek with a fond expression on display, leaning in to steal her mouth in a definite kiss - obstructed at the last moment by a impeding hand.

“Don’t, Scorpius she’s cast some spell over you!” Ignoring the light pressure of lips against either side of his hand, Albus quickly started to rummage through his robes with his free digits, searching for the pocket which secured his wand. Before he got a firm grasp on the thin wood, the entire situation changed, Samara gently shifted aside, the taller Slytherin rising to his full imposing height, towering those extra few feet over Albus as he glowered threateningly, his own wand retrieved so that the two unexpectedly faced one another in dueling stance. “That’s it Potter, say goodbye to our friendship. No one slanders Samara in front of me.” Mind racing, calculating the most effective means of immobilizing him before getting overwhelmed and overpowered, the first spell which came to mind was shouted almost in tandem with the cry of his opponent.

“Stupefy!”

“Expelliarmus!”

There was a raucous of indulgent laughter, the only observer to their apparently humorous display taking extreme pleasure at being the center stimuli of such chaos. The close proximity and mirrored timing sent both wands flying out of hand, leaving the two teens largely unaffected, yet still positioned against one another so that physical assaults remained the only logical course of action. Knowing he could not bring himself to harm Scorpius, and also that the other student could easily decimate him with prowess of strength, Albus did the only other thing he could think of in this moment, and he did it so quickly all three of them seemed momentarily stupifefied. Gathering a handful of robes in one hand, Al pulled Scorpius down to his level, capturing his head with the other to force contact, fiercely melding the soft textures of meeting lips.

The instant lingered, no one moving for what seemed to last a lifetime, and yet when finally things began to flow on a proper course of time, Albus was further surprised to feel nonexistent resistance. Rather than the expected retreat, Scorpius shifted his head, angling it to deepen the connection, parting lips to expel a hot breath before the dampness of a tongue slicked across the contours of his mouth, begging entry. Thrilled, but also slightly terrified that he’d somehow redirected the effects of whatever spell Samara had cast, Al hesitated to indulge despite the hungry yearning of his heart which almost screamed its demands to comply. Apparently he didn’t actually have much of a choice in the matter though, feeling a strong band of support reach around to entrap him in an aggressive embrace, the seductive entreaty was outmatched by a sudden ferocity which would not be denied, one hand caressing against his cheek, thumb encouraging a parting of lips so that the hot tongue might force an entry, ravenously consuming him.

The fantastic moment of revealed yearnings, yielding to the sensual game of probing exploration, reveling in the silken taste of one another for the first time was shattered and stolen away by the obnoxious screech of an enraged female, _“What are you doing?”_ Samara forced the two males to separate, beautiful features twisted and contorted by outrage and confusion, almost mutilating her enough to expose the ugliness that lied beneath her pleasant surface, “That was _my_  love potion, why is he kissing _you_? What did you do to him?” Her indignation was sliced through by a deadly sinister tone, “You gave me a potion?” Fear flashed in her eyes where anger had just been, and the teen backed away defensively, “What, I mean... n-no that isn’t… I don’t understand!” Her final exclamation was again screeching against the ears, but as Scorpius reached out towards her neck, likely to throttle it, the girl dashed away. Watching her escape into the girls dorm, Al was left feeling elated, and deflated at the same time. So peculiar.

“I… uh… y-you feeling… yourself?” The awkwardness was so potent, cheeks blazing with embarrassment that was unmatched by any memory Al could recall in this moment. He couldn’t meet that piercing gaze, his own lowering as if to search for the displaced wands. “Actually, I was enjoying feeling you.” Again it felt like his head might snap off it lifted to stare at Scorpius so swiftly, eyes steeped in confusion and shame, “I didn’t… I didn’t mean to… I didn’t know what else- wait.” Blinking, he fumbled over the realization, “You enjoyed it?” Scorpius released a sigh, flopping back onto the couch which had been thoroughly abandoned, leaning forward to rub at his face in that adorable manner he had when stressed. Albus watched, dazed, but feeling the smallest prickling of euphoric sensations tingling across his skin. “What happened, Albus? I feel like my head is going to explode.” Al carefully approached, observing the other teen with a confused, yet expectant expression. “I’m not really sure. I got back to the common room to find you lying on the couch, Samara leaning over you. She must have slipped you a love potion or something… I don’t really know.” Silence, Scorpius remained poised in that same position, perhaps waiting for the end of the story. Albus hesitantly continued, “Well… so I tried to find out what she was doing, but you woke up. You were already under the influence and… it was obvious. You defended her.”

Finally a reaction, the blonde raking his hands back through his hair, locking them behind his neck while he looked up at the ceiling, inquiring in a near breathless voice, “Did I hurt you?” Al was quick to shake his head, but since the icy gaze was misdirected he vocalized a reply, “No, no I’m fine. We sort of dueled but the spells backfired and our wands are the only ones that suffered. I’m actually not sure where they landed.” Again he allowed his emerald gaze to drift around the room before spotting a slender wooden stick, “Ah, there!” He moved to step away but felt a tug on his robes, causing him to look back and meet the electric blue pools, a shiver sliding down his spine at the intensity reflected within the gaze. “Al, what happened next?” Swallowing hard, it was difficult to say while meeting his eyes so directly, but the slender teen made an attempt to explain, “Ah, er, then… well then I just panicked and-”

The sound of distant voices approached, likely the signal that classes had come to an end for other students who were headed for the common room to relax before dinner. Flushing hotly, Albus instantly tried to pull back from the blonde and was thankfully allowed a retreat, busying himself with fetching the wands so that the duo seemed not at all out of place or noticeable by the small group which unwittingly entered into their space. Rising from the couch, Scorpius joined Al, thanking him quietly for the retrieval of his wand before placing a hand atop ebony locks and tousling them affectionately. In a voice just loud enough for him to hear, the tall Slytherin promised, “Next time, Al. You can finish that explanation properly, yeah?”

Nodding, feeling hot all over, the younger student quietly agreed, “Yeah, alright.”


	7. Mischief Maker

“Scorpius, wake up.” The soft whisper hardly broke through the quiet of slumber within the dorm room, yet it was enough to unintentionally rouse a nearby student who remained motionless despite being unable to resume sleep. There was a sound of shifting sheets, the gentle creek of a mattress, an indistinct grumble, another few whispered words shared between the two early birds, and then he knew they had departed by the dull blanket of silence which fell over the room again. Lochie had been woken by this routine almost every morning over the past four school years, yet he could not fault Albus for it, the lad tried his best to be stealthy. Also, he happened to know that Scorpius was really to blame, if anyone, since it had become the usual only after his complaint to Al shortly into the start of their second year. He’d overheard that conversation, though the two likely remained blissfully unaware there had been an eavesdropper, and it solidified his presumption about their relationship.

 Scorpius had been harboring more meaningful feelings towards Albus for a long while now, he guessed at their blooming sometime during that first year, and for some reason it seemed that Lochie was literally the only other person to have realized this. Even Albus remained oblivious, which was endearing considering his otherwise intelligent proclivity. Lochie was still baffled by this, considering how very obvious it seemed to him that there was definitely a spark between the two boys. Perhaps it was simply that people tend not to notice things they’d rather not see, and no one wanted to imagine two male students forming such a bond? Or was it because of their mutual family history? He figured that was why the two had not confronted the white elephant between them yet, so it wasn’t completely unimaginable that others ignored it for the same reason. Most of the time this avoidance was amusing, and he often tried to take advantage of it to entertain himself and those around him. However, at times, early in the morning for instance, it became frustrating.

 Rolling onto his back, staring up at the dark canopy of his four post bed, the athlete wondered over what to do. In the past he’d been irritated enough on occasion to barge in on the awkward duo, ruining the mood and earning a glower from the cranky Malfoy. Then again, more often he would just stay in bed until a decent hour and join them for breakfast. It was getting old though, sparking the anger of jealousy within Scorpius, lathering on a thick layer of affection to surprise Albus. Was it still enjoyable to see their reactions? _Yes._ Yet he couldn’t help but ponder over how much longer they would dance around their emotions and pretend nothing was unusual about their obsession for one another. Not to mention that leaving those two drifting out in the land of romantic limbo was hindering his own plans for the future, so the first step should be getting them to fess up and take the plunge. Imagining shoving them over the edge of that metaphorical cliff was enjoyable, because he knew that they’d land safe and sound, together. Minimal risk, yet priceless expressions to be sure.

It was probably the perfect time to interfere, because he’d noticed the gap that had briefly risen between them a few days ago had already evaporated just as swiftly. It was so awkward when he’d first realized what was happening, and he liked to think that his prank at that time, in the hall after potions, had helped bridge across the uncomfortable void. Having instigated a reaction from Malfoy, he’d left Albus to his own devices and by the evening things seemed back to the norm, if not a bit better for them both. Though he had no idea what sort of confrontation they’d had to settle things, he did know that it wasn’t a full blown confession of feelings because there was still the blatant avoidance of that elephant. Maybe he just had to nudge a little harder, and with that thought in mind the teen got out of bed. Quietly gathering his things he headed for the showers, entering the steamy space to find the others still remained, the sound of running water an indication that neither had finished yet. It was unlikely they had realized his entrance, since they seemed to be caught mid-conversation.

“Oh, well… I haven’t decided. I was thinking to just go by myself, it isn’t mandatory to bring someone right?”

“Mn.”

Lochie moved a bit closer, quietly, suspecting that they were discussing the upcoming Christmas Slug party. There was hesitation in Al’s tone, and he wondered if the shy teen was about to stumble into that moment of confession all on his own. Oddly, it made him feel like a proud papa. _Ya got this Al, ask him ta the party._

“What about you?”

_That’s it!_

“Same, I’m not taking anyone else.”

 _This is it, ask him. It’s open, go for it!_ Pausing at the edge of the wall, hidden from their view, knowing he’d be accused of being a perverted creep if he was caught snooping on the other boys like this, the position and situation so easily misunderstood, Lochie quietly rooted for Al. Yet the silence continued, broken only by the steady hiss of water raining from the shower heads. _What is he waitin’ for?_

“We should just go together.”

The disappointment was real as Scorpius spoke up, his tone so utterly nonchalant that it broke the mood and smashed any hope he had of a sincere confession. Unlike him, Albus seemed to be feeling the opposite of soured by the suggestion, his response so light and up beat it was clear he appreciated not having to voice it himself while still gaining the same result.

“Yeah, we’d end up headed there together anyway.”

“Mhm.”

 _Curse ya Scorp, bleedin’ numpty!_ Irritation caused him to act, stretching his arms up overhead as he rounded the wall. “Oi, why are ya both here so early every day, eh? Should invite me ta join ya too, it’s nice when the room’s not crowded with ugly housemates.” Chuckling, he stepped into the stall beside Albus, ignoring the sounds of surprise and irritation vocalized by the others. “So, I overheard ya talk about the party. Al, how about I be yer date?” The response was so quick his suggestion was nearly cut off with a severe, “No.” _Ha, you’ve no one ta blame but yerself, ken?_  “I wasn’t asking you, Scorpius. Let Potter decide fer himself.” The sudden tension was thicker than the steam clouding up the room as he turned on his own shower head, yet the sound of water raining down upon him seemed to replace noise from one of the other stalls. Curious, Lochie turned to poke his head back out, surprised to meet the heated gaze of that tall blonde, standing just a few steps away. Water clung to the other male, damp platinum locks swept smoothly back, beads of dew trailing sensually along the taut contours of a muscular abdomen until absorbed by the towel secured about slender hips.

If he were a woman, Lochie might find the sight alluring, irresistible even, but instead it irritated him to no end. He considered himself to have a nice build, something to be proud of, an eye pleaser as one might say, but when compared with a picturesque composition of man-flesh like this he couldn’t help but feel a touch insecure. It was maddening. “What?” His irritation made that tone even more cocky and grating than intended, but he supposed that was just as effective for his purpose. “Back off, Finnigan.” The threat was piercing, reflecting deadly seriousness not only within the carriage of those words, but also in the frosty gaze which nailed him to the spot with heated anger and warning. The invisible lightning field erupting between them was disturbed by the sound of the other faucet growing silent, and the sudden appearance of Albus who obliviously wandered into the center of ‘no mans land’, so to speak. “Did you… really want to come, Lochie? I didn’t think you liked the Slug Club.”

 _Albus, you are so thick sometimes!_  Flicking his gaze between the other Slytherin students, one looking slightly awkward and abashed, the other seeming to be wavering on the edge of murder, Lochie couldn’t help but laugh, which caused a flush of color to bloom across Al’s face. Standing so near to Scorpius, it was hard not to contrast the two mentally, the physique of each so different and yet somehow fitting. Where Malfoy was tall and toned, features and body enough to melt the minds of young women everywhere, Potter was slender and lean, boasting that awkward gangliness that appealed to a select few. Water trailing down the sculpted musculature on Malfoy was prone to inspire imagery of lapping the dew away, where as one look at the dripping Albus was more likely to encourage sheltering the pathetic creature by offering him a towel for cover and warmth. The lanky nerd class had a following, to be sure, but it was nowhere near as vast and encompassing as the radiation waves of raw masculinity that drew them in hoards. Teenage girls confessed to Scorpius on a weekly basis, while he could only vaguely recall the last time anyone showed even remote interest in Albus.

“Och, yer right. I’d have ta put up with the Head Slug if I went along, and I’d really rather not.” Ducking back into the stall, he left the others alone, figuring it would be better to drop the issue for now, that moment of confession well good and lost anyway.

 

\- - - - -

Fortunately the group only had a few morning classes today, leaving their afternoon wide open for shenanigans, or studying if you were Albus. Actually, the way the conversation was flowing, it seemed they’d probably all end up heading to the Library, and he suspected this decision was influenced greatly by the bludger mishap of that other free afternoon. Rose and the weirdo twins had come over to join their table too, now that lunch was coming to a close, and of course she was encouraging the studying idea vehemently. The Scamander duo couldn’t join them, having another lesson starting soon, but they lingered about until forced to rejoin the other third years of their house. Disrupting the flow of their decision making with their farewells, it left a silence that Rose unexpectedly filled by hesitantly inquiring, “So, have you both decided who to take to the party?”

Lochie almost snorted his glass of pumpkin juice, thoroughly surprised to hear that topic pop up again in casual conversation. Shaking his head, Al was the only one to respond, Scorpius sitting beside him looking quite disinterested in the subject. “N-not really, no. I mean, yes, we er, mutually decided not to take anyone I guess.” Lochie was probably the only one to notice the sidelong glance Scorpius stole just then, as if slightly irritated that Albus didn’t come out and say they planned to go together, but it was a very brief display which inspired the imp to intervene. “Och, why don’t ya come out and say it honest, Al? We plan ta go together.” Winking at the shocked expression that was directed at him from multiple perspectives, he let a cheeky grin morph his features while dipping in for another play. “Ya should go along with Malfoy, Rose. Then we could all double.” Sputtering with anger, the girl flushed brilliantly, and he felt a satisfied victory to have caused such a reaction in the haughty Gryffindor. “Wh-wha… I mean… that’s ridiculous!”

Scorpius rose from the table, glaring at Lochie as he ended the ploy, “We’re headed to the Library, right? Maybe you should go practice your antics on the pitch with Craven and Dorkus. Come on, Al.” The threat was subtle, he supposed, yet clear as crystal for him. He’d gotten under Malfoy’s skin enough for one day, and if he pushed any further there would be violent consequences. This only grated on him though, and Lochie wasn’t the sort to simply back down from a challenge. As the three students headed off he was swift to fall into step beside them, sidling up next to Albus, earning him another warning scowl that he proceeded to ignore. “So touchy, if I didn’t know better I’d think ya incapable of sharin’, Malfoy. Is alright if I play with yer things, so long as it’s not Al, eh?” There, that was _really_ pushing the envelope. Perhaps it was more of a domineering shove than a gentle nudging, but he didn’t feel sympathetic at the moment and was prickled enough to try a bit of direct force for once.

Rose, who was largely a bystander for this and completely unaware of the emotions involved on all fronts, opted to temper the hostile atmosphere with a touch of levity - which was clearly not her forte. “Well, I’m sure anyone would be feeling annoyed with you, Lochie. You can’t go around pushing yourself off on people. It’s natural for Scorpius to defend his friend, right Albus?” Blinking, the other Slytherin seemed perplexed and embarrassed, “I, er, I can defend myself. Besides, he’s just teasing, it’s harmless. How about we drop it?” Suddenly Scorpius halted, this hindrance swiftly catching the focus of the others and bringing them all to a stop within the otherwise vacant corridor. Lochie prepared himself for battle, muscles flexing, readying to spring into defensive action at any given moment. Reaching out, he watched as Scorpius sent a hand towards Albus instead, grabbing the shorter teen by his robes and dragging him in for a half embrace, tucking the startled companion under an arm while his expression dared anyone to challenge the hold. “That’s right, Finnigan. I’ll share anything else, but leave Potter alone.”

Silence fell over the group, all of them enduring various degrees of shock as they processed the moment from different perspectives. Lochie was stunned, but somehow impressed by the blunt honesty, something he hadn’t expected at this stage. Perhaps more happened between these two than what he’d previously believed, and if that was the case then his antics were not having the intended effect. He didn’t want Scorpius to hate him, really he wanted his two best friends to finally come out and face their feelings for one another. Maybe they had, or were on the verge of doing just that all on their own. The silence from Albus suggested this was not a shocking development, but the flush on his cheeks definitely indicated that he felt surprise, as well as embarrassment, and perhaps a little pleased too? Glancing over at Rose, he was gutted by her expression, a twinge of sympathy gripping his heart at the pained emotion that flashed in those beautiful blue-grey pools before they lowered away from facing the pair.

Turning about, Scorpius shepherded Albus off, leaving the others behind with indifference, uncaring whether they followed along or dispersed, keeping the slender teen locked into place beneath his arm and fumbling beside him, forced to keep up with the wider gait. Clearing his throat, ashamed that he’d drawn out the situation without understanding all the components before hand, Lochie tried to play it off and distract the red headed beauty nearby. “I guess that leaves you an’ me, eh gorgeous?” He reached for her, expecting his hand to be slapped away, but not expecting the abrupt retreat and broken words that excused her, “I-I for-got something. ‘Scuse me.” Standing there, feeling callous and uncouth, he watched her depart, heart tearing at the sound of a quiet sniffle caught just before she turned the corner and disappeared. Rubbing a hand along the back of his neck, he looked at the portrait of young Victorian women before him, all of them whispering among themselves as one brazenly admonished him, “That was horrible, you should feel ashamed of yourself young man.” Nodding in agreement, he offered up a half-hearted smile, “Yeah, could have gone better.”


	8. Christmas of Slugs

Brilliant, delicate flecks of snow were falling sedately from the sky, drifting upon lazy currents of wind, swirling in playful spirals of motion, enchanting the world with a carefree dance before blanketing the ground in pristine white. Albus was mesmerized by the sight, halting in the corridor, observing the graceful descent through a nearby window, allowing it to blissfully distract him from the nervous fluttering he’d suffered progressively throughout the day. Despite any reservations or uncertainties which still plagued him, seeing the falling snow felt somehow reassuring, as if this beautiful setting was an encouraging sign that things would work out tonight. Or maybe he just really wanted to believe that, and was naively clinging to anything which might make him feel at ease. It wasn’t as if his life depended on the outcome of this evening, but there was something very important at stake.

“There you are.” Startled, the lanky Slytherin jerked around to clap eyes on the handsome figure who had pervaded his mind this past week, to the extent that he had hardly been able to focus on anything other than him and the decision he’d finally come to. “Scorpius. What are you doing here?” Stepping away from the window, Albus met the other boy halfway on approach, and looked up at him with a quizzical expression, hoping that there was no other hint of emotion lingering as evidence to what he’d been considering moments before. “I could ask you the same. It’s getting late, we should be getting ready right about now and you haven’t come back to the dungeons. What happened with your Alchemy class?” There was no sound of irritation in his tone, yet Al was suspicious the other student adeptly masked over it with indifference. This made his reply defensive, “I held back after it was dismissed to discuss something with Professor Argenti, but I was just on my way to the dorm now.” The pair had started walking in that direction seamlessly, matching one another in a companionable stride as the conversation continued.

“Mn, why were you standing there, staring out the window then? Are you feeling reluctant about attending the party together?” The remark was so close to hitting a bullseye he nearly flinched, warmth creeping up on his cheeks while he adamantly shook his head in denial. “Not that.” It was hard to find the proper words to explain, and he wasn’t ready for the total reveal just yet. His resolve was solid, but firmly attached to the Christmas party and he couldn’t find the courage to move up the timeline. “The snow, I was just… distracted by the snow.” It was a relief to feel that heavy hand ruffling his hair, confirming an understanding of the situation wordlessly. “Guess it’s a good thing I thought to come pick you up then.” Al nodded, feeling a different sort of warmth flood his chest as they proceeded down into the common room. Almost immediately they were bombarded by an unpleasant wailing commotion, the sobbing sounds more dramatic than heart wrenching.

“I-It’s just awful! I- Oh,” another piercing cry filled the air, as the two boys came within view of the scene, Ylvana Crupp comforting the highly distressed Samara as she enacted her role of a pitiful damsel while seated upon the couch. Casting an accusing glare up at Scorpius, Ylvana exclaimed, “Look at what you’ve done to her. Y-you’re a brute, Malfoy!” The detest in her tone had absolutely no effect on the tall blonde, who simply shrugged vaguely in their direction before moving on by, headed towards the boys dorm. Albus hesitated a moment, feeling outraged enough to contemplate speaking in defense of his friend, but was pulled out of the situation by a sudden and firm hold on his hand. “The nerve,” he heard exclaimed behind them, yet it was easily ignored while a haze of euphoria flooded his mind, heart beating erratically over such an innocent connection. “W-what do you suppose that was about?”

The majority of their house members were likely enjoying dinner at this hour, which left the dormitory rather empty, giving them enough privacy to change into their dress robes for the party. Scorpius released his hand and made a quiet sound of annoyance before grudgingly hazarding a guess. “Probably claims we were supposed to go to the party together and I bailed last minute,” he shrugged again, slipping out of his uniform robe before aggressively peeling the sweater over head. “Who cares what the lie was.” Albus turned away, blushing lightly as he nodded in agreement, “Yeah, you’re right. It doesn’t matter I suppose. Just… it bothers me that she’s always doing stuff like that.” His own clothes were soon piling up on the floor as Scoripus replied in a serious manner, “Want me to put an end to it?” The tone threatened an ‘end’ to Samara altogether, but he was fairly certain the intent was just to somehow quiet her current scheming. Just in case, Albus decided it was better left alone, “No, it’s not really important. She can’t follow us to Slughorn’s anyway.” Besides, the fluttering sensation was becoming predominant again, quickly climbing to the upper rung on his ladder of concerns for the moment.

The nerves had been coming and going along an unpredictable roller-coaster track through his stomach since their last big encounter with lady Selwyn. At first he had been grateful that the moment had passed and he hadn’t been forced to confess the full details of what transpired since the interruption that day, but then he started uselessly wondering what would happen if he had. Things were solid between them now, and Al wished at times that they could just stay that way indefinitely. However, he’d been made acutely aware of his underlying desire for the other Slytherin, and the kiss had pushed him over that point of no return. What he wanted couldn’t be denied, and he wouldn’t be able to live with himself, much less study and focus on school, until he confronted the issue and found out beyond a doubt whether Malfoy yearned for the same thing. There had been hints at such a possibility, but his mind wouldn’t let him believe it without tangible, undeniable proof.

If only anxiety over the potentially disastrous outcome would dissolve long enough for him to actually find out. His thoughts must have brought out a frown, because once again he was startled out of the reverie by a curious inquiry, “Having trouble with that?” Looking up, he was momentarily stunned into silence, eyes eagerly devouring the sight of a refined, elegantly appareled, and devastatingly handsome young Malfoy. He felt rooted to the floor as Scorpius approached, frozen in place, quite dim and clumsy in comparison to such charming excellence. “W-what?” Nodding in an identifying gesture, glancing at his neck, the blonde explained, “Your bow tie.” Albus let his hands fall limp, latching onto the excuse in preference to admitting his own personal folly. “Mhm.” Without another word, or a request for permission, the other boy made quick work of the silken material, stimulating a glorious skipping of his heart. “I’m surprised, you’re father didn’t teach you?”

Since it was a lie, and Al would rather not resort to outright deception, he avoided the question by asking one of his own, “I’m surprised too. Did yours teach you?” Knowing the sort of relationship they had, it really was a wonder how that lesson could have come about, but the sardonic smile was enough to dissuade him from further probing. “My grandmother, actually.” Lamely, he nodded as the tie was finished, and lowered his gaze abashedly. Feeling the familiar tousling of his hair, Al blinked once then exclaimed suddenly, “Ah, a comb!” Scorpius chuckled softly, nodding as he stepped away, “I’ll go make sure Samara behaves herself while you tame that mop. Don’t get distracted.” With a bemused wink the devil was off, leaving Albus excited, nervous, and eager to manage the task at hand so the evening could commence.  

 

\- - - - -

 

The room was decorated in lavish Christmas splendor, a full buffet out on display with a butter beer fountain as the centerpiece. Every student in attendance had come wearing their finest attire, frilly gowns in a variety of fashionable designs and cheerful colors adorned the young women who wandered throughout the space, while the men all wore a similar style of clean cut dress robes. Slughorn and a few other Professors were present, chaperoning the festive frivolity, while subtly making the rounds to ensure no group of students were left unattended for long. Even if he had not been exceedingly adept at potions, Albus would have been invited to join the Slugs simply because he was born a Potter. Scorpius, on the other hand, had righteously earned his place by proving himself to be the most promising and powerful wizard of their year, rivaling even James in spell casting aptitude.

Having been spotted by the elderly, mildly inebriated, and robustly enthusiastic Head Slug, the pair of them were drawn in to a conversation almost immediately upon arrival, “There you are my boy, the both of you! Come, come over and let me have a fair look at you.” Grudgingly, Scorpius joined him as they approached, leaving Albus to do the greeting for them both. “Good evening, Professor. Thank you for inviting us.” Waving a hand much more exuberantly than the situation called for, the man dismissed their thanks, “Nonsense, I should be thanking you! Both of you. For coming.” A rolling chuckle, for no apparent good humor, escaped the elderly wizard before he peered around them and wondered aloud, “Now, where are the young ladies you’ve brought, eh? I was greatly looking forward to meeting the one clever enough to catch your eye, Malfoy. Yours too, Albus.” The latter was said as more of an afterthought, yet he didn’t feel offended knowing this, likely too preoccupied feeling a rush of embarrassment at having to explain the situation. “Erm, well-” Thankfully Scorpius stepped in to assist, “No ladies have been clever enough yet, Professor. I chose to come with Albus.”

The words made him feel giddy inside, and suddenly very hot, but the scrutiny of Slughorn was unnerving and dented the enjoyment until he said with a hearty laugh, “Aha, I see! How kind of you not to give them any false hope, wouldn’t want to settle for just anyone I’m sure. No, no, not with the bright future you have ahead of you, my boy! I was just telling-” As he began to elucidate, Albus felt a faint tug on the sleeve of his robes, and looked back to see Charity Lewis standing nearby, face flushed and a worried sort of expression shadowing her features. “E-excuse me, Albus. Could… could I speak with you, please? Privately.” Slughorn hadn’t noticed the interruption, but Scorpius certainly had, his gaze shifting from the petite girl back to Albus, expression largely inscrutable. Hesitating, reluctant to leave his friend to the mercy of a talkative teacher, Al gave the other Slytherin an apologetic look before nodding to Charity. “Alright.”

It wouldn’t hurt to help the girl out, and it did seem obvious she was suffering from some sort of trouble if her uneasy demeanor was any indication, but he could probably handle it quickly and come back to rescue Scorpius from Slughorn. That might even give him a better opportunity to disrupt the flow of conversation naturally, long enough for them to make their grand escape, thus freeing them up to enjoy the party. Feeling a touch better about leaving him behind, knowing it was temporary and hopefully beneficial, Albus followed the mousey girl as they wandered through the crowd. Keeping his voice low, he murmured, “What’s wrong, Charity?” She fretted nervously, hands wringing before her, making him concerned enough to edge a bit closer, conscious that she might worry about being overheard. “Well I… I told myself… I’d do it.” He could hardly hear her muttering over the background noise of the large gathering, and had to lean in to try and catch the end of that statement, “Do what?” Turning in an abrupt about face, the young brunette confronted him, lavender dress sparkling with reflection of the ambient lighting, soft brown eyes meeting his gaze expectantly as she fortified herself with a slow intake of breath.

His sense of concern was escalating, her expression so serious he thought for a moment it might be better to bring Scorpius over despite her wishes, after all if it was something truly terrible the intimidating teen would probably be more capable of handling the matter. “You didn’t bring a date, and I promised myself that if you came without a date I’d do it.” She nearly shouted that at him, drawing a few onlookers to observe the scene, making him feel distinctly uncomfortable and gradually less concerned about her well being, while increasingly unsettled about his part in all this. “Albus Severus Potter, I love you.” Her face was beet red, but no brighter than his own, he’d imagined, as every nearby student and Professor narrowed their attention on the couple. Amid the few giggles, disapproving tsks, and quiet sounds of encouraging ‘awe’, the young Lewis threw herself at him, nearly tackling the scrawny teenage boy with her enthusiasm, smashing her mouth onto his in a hasty, urgent kiss.

His stomach lurched, not just because of nervousness this time, but from a deeply innate sense that this was utterly, completely, and without the slightest sliver of a doubt - wrong. As kindly as possible he pulled the frail creature away from himself, setting her back at the fullest extent of arms reach, ignoring the eruption of conversation around him and the cheers of, “Here, here,” that echoed across the room. Ignoring the flash of pained dejection that brought tears to her eyes, though there was a twinge of sympathy in his heart for her, Albus searched the crowd for the individual he needed most. Alarmingly, his eyes fell upon the tall figure just as it was slipping out the door, causing a wrenching panic to knot up his stomach, urging him to apologize sparingly to the young girl who stood there crushed by defeat, in an effort to catch up to the escaping target. Her confession had been embarrassing, disturbing, unexpected, and yet incredibly encouraging. There had not been the slightest inkling in his mind that Charity Lewis had those sorts of feelings for him, nothing between them had ever even hinted at something more intimate lurking beneath the facade of mere classmates, yet she’d plucked up the courage to display her earnest emotions in front of everyone so boldly like that.

Meanwhile, having already felt what it was like to be held in the arms of that special person, knowing that they shared a stronger connection than most, he couldn’t bring himself to say the words sincerely, openly. Leaving the commotion of the party behind, Albus had to literally race down the corridor to catch up with Scorpius, calling out to hinder him. “Malfoy, wait!” Though the taller Slytherin halted, he did not immediately turn around, causing that anxiety to spring up again, forcing Albus to swallow a lump of it down his gullet and press onward, panting slightly as he came abreast of the other student. “Scorpius…” His tone was breathless, and perhaps that was what finally drew upon the full attention of his companion, but being faced with the gorgeous features he’d grown so fond of was quick to become another obstacle. His heart took wild leaps within the confines of his chest, threatening to give out at the slightest sign of dejection, or perhaps stop altogether before the condemning words could even escape his lips. It was the fear of that detestable cowardice slowly making a grab for his resolve that forced Albus to blurt out abruptly, “I’ve fallen in love with you.”

Silence followed, and Albus watched painfully as surprise shifted across the handsome expression, only to morph into something more feral and aggressive. When he spoke, Scorpius sounded threatening, quiet and yet somehow piercing, voice resonating within his mind while stabbing at his heart. “Do you mean that?” Of all the reactions he had imagined, it had never been disbelief, causing Albus to stammer over his reply, “I-I… w-what do you… yes, I-I mean… wh-why?” As he stumbled to come out with it, the athletic male took a step closer, and something in the way he moved seemed almost predatory, causing Albus to instinctively retreat back a step. This did not disengage the assault though, as Scorpius continued to approach, sedate yet purposeful, backing Albus up until he came into contact with the wall stirring another riot of panic within. “Albus, look at me.” Having lowered his gaze, feeling as trapped and cornered as an injured prey, the quiet words demanded acquiescence, and when frightful emerald pools met those of electric blue there was a wicked shiver of unexpected excitement, summoned forth by the hungry yearning to be found there.

“You are not allowed to say those words, unless you actually mean them.” He felt a warm hand cup his cheek, holding him in position so that even if he’d wanted there would be no escape from the devouring promise in the intensely fierce depths of those brilliant orbs. “Either you are earnest, and consent to be mine alone,” the other hand startled him by seeking a firm hold on one hip, sending another shiver of anticipation racing along his spine as the alluring ultimatum continued, “or you are mistaken and set free.” The impassioned reaction to his confession was shocking, thrilling, and vaguely terrifying with potency, but there was definitely no turning back. Above all Albus felt elated, lifted up to a surreal high with no hope of gliding back down to earth any time soon, thus he allowed his emotions free reign for once, hands reaching up to encircle the taller boys neck, drawing him down so that their breath was mingling during the reply, “I love you, Scorpius. Only and always.”

Just before their lips could touch a shower of devastating reality rained down upon them both, dousing the flames of their pent up frustrations, several years in the making, as Nearly Headless Nick came fazing through the corridor, “Ah, there we are, safe and sound. What - what’s this now? You two aren’t about to have a row, are you?” Breaking apart, reluctance tangible from both parties, the boys glared up at the intrusive ghost, while Scorpius growled quite menacingly, “What do you want?” Clearly offended, the ancient being scoffed, “Now see here, I was sent to ensure your safety as you two dashed out of the party so hastily.” Albus highly doubted that was the case, considering he had only just now made an appearance rather than sent out after them more immediately. Likely, curiosity had caused the spirit to come snooping around, but that didn’t stop his cheeks from glowing with heated embarrassment over the intimate moment of interruption. Not for the first time that evening, Albus felt the other boy latch onto his hand, and looked up at him curiously to observe the admonishment, “We’re fine, you’ve seen that for yourself. I don’t feel so great, Albus is just seeing me back to the dorm so you can take that back and report it.”

With no alternatives, Albus gave Nick an apologetic look before following along at the brisk pace Scorpius had set upon their departure down the hall. Remaining silent most of the way, it wasn’t until they neared the dungeons that he heard, “I love you too, Al. I’ve known that since our first year together.” There was a squeeze on his hand to help encourage the rapid pace of his escalating heart beat, “That’s why I can’t let you take it back.” Stopping just shy of the entrance to their house common room, Scorpius shifted to faced him, eyes earnest and full of a tempestuous yearning. Feeling rushed, and delirious, Albus brought their intertwined hands up to brush a kiss upon his, murmuring against it, “I’m not taking anything back. No matter what, I want to be with you.”


	9. A Fond Memory

The soft tweeting of a canary alarm resounded throughout the room, charming with delicate appeal at first, but as it was left to continue the noise became more obnoxious, disruptive, and urgent until at last it was silenced by a roused individual nearby. It was a new addition to the dormitory room he shared this year, a horrible gift that Dorkus had been given by his overprotective mother who knew his propensity for sleeping in. Scorpius scowled at the overhanging drapery above his bed, feeling not for the first time that this was one of the more horrid ways to be drawn out of slumber, imagining what repercussions might be faced if the canary met with an unfortunate explosive accident. Actually, Finnigan was likely to be the top suspect for such a prank, so really the risk he faced was quite minimal.

Musing over the possibilities, the young blonde sat up in bed, tugging at his drapes to observe the commotion beyond as everyone else began to move about and prepare for the day. Unlike the others, eager to set off for the showers, Malfoy waited with peculiar patience, lingering behind in anticipation of another aspect of the new morning routine. As expected, timing almost synchronized with the last body escaping the dorm, a scrawny, awkward young Slytherin burst into the room, juggling books precariously as he rushed over to the neighboring bed. “Malfoy, you’re up!” Dropping the books atop his own mattress, Potter turned to face him, expression abashed and yet displaying a hint of excitement, “I thought you might have headed off for a wash already.”

There was a very small voice in the back of his mind which spoke up as Scorpius watched the other young boy rummage through his things, wondering, ‘Is that excitement because I waited for him?’ He felt a bloom of hope in his heart, yet tempered it with the realistic assumption, ‘Probably concerned about facing the others alone.’ Scowling at himself for the cruel implication, the youth finally stirred from the comfort of his bed, standing up to indulge in a stretch and shake off the chaotic emotions swirling about in his head. Albus had never asked for his assistance in dealing with the ofttimes harsh criticism he’d received from the other students, and around the end of last year the majority of their bullying had dissolved away. Scorpius was sincerely happy to see Al grow into his own and silence those who had called him incompetent, knowing how hard he had worked at strengthening his understanding and usage of magic since arriving at Hogwarts and shocking the lot of them by being placed in the Slytherin house.

The troubling bit was in knowing all of that, feeling a sincere sense of relief for his dearest friend, and yet still being forced to combat the burden of self loathing for a darker part of him which was reluctant to celebrate an evolution of strength in Albus, as it made his protection less of a boon. During that first year they had grown quite close, and it felt like a sort of unwitting dependency had really cemented their bond of friendship. Thus the less tormenting Al had to endure, the more he was able to stand his ground against those who would cast mud upon him for being a Slytherin inferior to James, the more unstable Scorpius found the foundation of their companionship to be. It was likely all within his head though, as Al seemed oblivious to this invisible strain, behaving as if nothing had changed in the slightest. The time they shared together remained largely the same, and even though the awkward boy had developed a slightly larger circle of friends than what they’d shared initially last year he continued to treat Scorpius as the closest companion. The only real threat to their bond was not in any growth Albus Potter might have made in his social standing, but in the unexpected change in his own emotions towards the young boy. An alteration which became blatantly obvious before they were forced apart for the summer, and undeniably stronger as they reunited on the train at the beginning of this year.

Lost in contemplation over this, Scorpius followed along behind Albus as the duo headed to the showers together, entering the steamy room which was already filled by a hoard of other male Slytherins. Annoyance had been plaguing his mind since the rude awakening, further stimulated by his heavily encumbered train of thought, and prickled with aggravation by how crowded the space currently was. Scorpius had learned at a young age that most people were detestable, to be avoided if at all possible, and that only a select few were worth wasting time to endure their company. Albus had been his first rare exception to this rule, and he had come to realize this was due, in part, to the underlying nature of his affinity for the young male. There was a term one used for such instances, and despite their youth he was certain beyond even a sliver of doubt that it was perfectly suitable for his connection to the young Potter. _Soulmate_. It was like a blessing, that even a Malfoy could find such happiness, despite the path his ancestors had taken and the poor decisions many of them had made along the way in order to obtain what they desired from life. Then it dawned on him how cruel his destiny really was, and felt it more of a curse that he should be so inexplicably drawn to the one person who was beyond claiming in such a manner.

It was not entirely out of the norm for Scorpius to display distaste upon his features, though he tried quite diligently to remain master over his expression at all times, but particularly in the early morning hours he struggled to maintain the air of indifference which shielded him from most human contact. “What’s got ya lookin’ so disgruntled this morning, mate?” Lochie was not exactly what Malfoy would consider a true ‘friend’, but more of a parasite which refused to be burned off, forcing his way into ones life with determined persistence. Glowering at the other student, Scorpius stepped into a shower stall, ignoring the question in preference to scrubbing the lean contours of his body as thoroughly as he wished to scour his heart and mind this morning. Finnigan simply laughed at the avoidance, offering a greeting to Albus and grating against his irritable state of mind even more acutely. “Mornin’, Al. Lookin’ on the lean side there, ain’t ya?” There was an outlandish urge to reach out and draw Potter into the stall with him, a fierce beast of jealousy riled by the knowledge that other people could see his delicate porcelain flesh.

Disgusted with himself, Scorpius placed a hand over his eyes, internally beating down the despicable creature who would selfishly, and brazenly lay claim to the other boy. Albus was not a doll he could greedily hide from the world, nor was he to be possessed in any sense of the word by Malfoy, as friendships, even one so close as theirs, did not assimilate to the ownership of another individual. “Oh, er… I suppose.” The response Albus gave was dripping with discomfort, effectively leaving him with no external support to hinder the protective injection of, “Leave him alone.” His tone threatened bodily harm if unheeded, but at this point Scorpius had given up trying to remain entirely aloof and distant, his personal struggles difficult enough without the added pressure of maintaining an outward appearance of such opposition to his current emotions. “Jeez, it was just a question.” Lochie sounded only mildly offended by the reaction, but the conversation was brutally murdered and put to rest, leaving only the dull droning of surrounding chatter to overlay the rest of their time within the room.

Silence was almost as onerous a vexation for him though, leaving his mind to ruminate over the tempestuous emotions still warring within his heart, cultivating another treacherous line of thought which had him near to groaning in exasperation. ‘ _How can I keep him to myself without being obvious about why?’_ This question lingered within his brain, morphing along a series of ideas that were clipped and purged as needed until a practical inspiration was molded into something he could realistically act upon. It took timing, harbored within the shadows of his intentions as the day slowly progressed, never forgotten yet well submerged until the appropriate moment of opportunity presented itself later that evening. The common room was rarely vacant during the week, however by some miracle the two boys managed to find it thus as the dinner hour drew near, though for how long it would remain a solace was left to the unknown, prompting Scorpius to set his plan into motion by inquiring, “Where do you go when you wake up so early every morning?” Having ensnared the attention of his companion, he matched the curious stare of those brilliant emerald eyes, feeling a flutter of warm affection stir within his heart. “Hm? Oh… Here, actually.” The younger boy motioned towards a nearby table, leaving Scorpius to arch a quizzical brow.

Flushing with a touch of embarrassment, a trait that had thoroughly charmed Malfoy as he grew accustomed to such enchanting coloring blooming upon the innocent expression, he further explained, “I mean, I bring some books down and study for a while. Don’t want to disturb anyone, you know?” His crooked smile was adorable, and sparked a return smirk as Scorpius wondered, “Why don’t you ever head to the showers? It’s bound to be empty at that horrid hour.” As nonchalantly as possible, he’d managed to introduce the topic of interest while flopping carelessly upon the nearest sofa, leaving enough space beside him to encourage the other boy do likewise. Albus did join him, seeming thoughtful before replying hesitantly, “Well… I guess, hm. It just seems… lonely?” Observing the other boy more closely than was called for during conversation, Scorpius took note of the slight shiver and hazarded a guess, “A bit spooky too, I imagine.” The nod confirmed this, and opened the floor for the suggestion he’d had in mind all along. “I’ll accompany you then, if you don’t mind waking me.” The brilliant green eyes widened, every shift in that expression finding a new crevice within his heart to monopolize, threatening to fill it completely and leave no room for _anything_  nor _anyone_  else.

Restraining the enthusiasm of his riotous emotions and fondness for the other boy, Scorpius managed to pull off the appearance of bland indifference, seemingly offering for Al’s benefit alone. “It wouldn’t be too troubling, I suppose. It’s not like I enjoy sharing that cramped space with so many other students anyway, so if it would help you out,” he shrugged, “Then why not.” Unexpectedly, Albus tried to refuse, “N-no, don’t worry about it! I don’t really mind waiting, and I actually like the extra quiet time to study.” Feeling deflated, having found the perfect way to go about getting what he really wanted out of the discussion, Scorpius obtusely refused to allow such reticence. “Nonsense. You’d still have the time to study afterwards before we head to the Great Hall for breakfast, and we wouldn’t have to deal with annoying students.” For good measure he added, “Unless you don’t think I’d make the empty wash room less intimidating.” He nearly patted himself on the back for that clever manipulation, and it was quite effective as Al shook his head, “No, I mean yes, I- you would make it better.” Flushing darkly, stirring a desire to brush his lips upon the colorful cheek, Albus relented, “If you don’t mind then… thank you.” Malfoy nodded, overly proud and pleased with himself as the discussion ceased just moments before one of the aforementioned annoying students intruded, “Heya, boys.” Lochie seemed as clueless and carefree as ever, teasing with the query, “Were ya waitin’ fer me ta head ta the Great Hall?”

 

\- - - - - - - - - -

 

Reflecting back on that day from their youth, Scorpius couldn’t deny the small smile from shaping his lips, laying atop his mattress feeling an overwhelming sense of calm serenity which was in such contrast to the chaotic mess he had been throughout the years. It was quite uncommon for him to rouse at such an early hour without prompting, but he suspected the relief and undeniable soothing of his formerly tumultuous concerns played a large role in aiding his evening of thorough rest. Before he could even begin wondering when his wake up call would come, the curtain of his four post bed was drawn back, and the quiet voice disrupted his thoughts. “Scorpius, it’s time to wake up.” This was a perfect anomaly, for him to already be alert by the time Albus came to fetch him for the showers, and allowed a unique opportunity that he simply could not let slip by. Languidly reaching up, so as not to alarm the other teen, Scorpius lightly caressed upon a smooth cheek, then let his fingers slip beyond, grazing across an ear to slither within the tousled ebony locks, placing his hand in the ideal position to refuse a resistance as he leaned up to steal a kiss.

Warm breath escaped him, warning Albus of the assault with a delicate nuzzling only seconds before lips melded in a teasing entreaty. He could almost feel the surprise stiffen up the shoulders of his counterpart, but as he tenderly continued the bombardment, escalating with a painstakingly tepid onslaught, the tension melted away and a weight shifted upon the bed. There was nothing which could have prepared him for the reaction his body had to the innocent encouragement of Albus’ surrender, like the unrestricted explosion of a Fiendfyre he was compelled to delve headfirst into the unleashing of pent up passions. What he’d calculated for was a sweet taste of welcoming as their first morning after the mutual confession, but it was swiftly charred and corrupted by the eruption of intense desire, instinct stealing intentions as he parted the soft, yielding lips to demand a much more heady dose of capitulation. His tongue plunged within the depths of that hot mouth, lapping up the taste of Albus, entangling them both in a sensual game, while smothering a groan which escaped the throat of the younger participant. It was a sound which stroked the flames that blazed within his heart, weaving a more potent spell between them, his other hand seeking to claim a more intimate hold, wanting to draw the other boy further into the pit of his urgent yearnings.

It was almost too late for either of them to refuse or hinder the volatile release, the joining of their lips wildly primal and so bloody well overdue, yet Albus remained coherent enough to break away, hand pushing down on the blond as he pulled back, causing a bestial complaint to roar within while Scorpius struggled to listen to his reasonable concern. “N-not here.” Their foreheads met, both of them breathless and barely in control, taking several moments to regain some semblance of propriety before Malfoy relented and released the other teen. “Right.” It didn’t have to be now, and actually the original intent was nothing nearing that intensity, but he’d just discovered how hard it could be to restrain himself when Al gave in with such a wonderfully timid submission. After the five years of waiting he’d already endured, Scorpius was surprised he had to purposefully remind himself that it was best to let their relationship evolve gradually. Another bout of waiting wouldn’t kill him, but damned if he didn’t have that devilish part inside insisting it very well might.


	10. Holiday Plans

"E-Excuse me," the voice was small, frightened, clearly belonging to yet another timid first year who had lost her way, struggling to summon forth the courage it would take to approach an upperclassman and ask for assistance. Amid the cloistered crowd of bustling students in a mid-morning rush to reach their next classroom on time, she singled out a specific Slytherin from the close-knit pack of older teens. Of course it was no particularly kind trait nor especially domesticated visage which helped narrow her focus upon Albus as savior, it took nothing more than the brilliant shine of his Prefect badge. "Yes, how can I help?" His emerald gaze was softened with understanding, the carefully cultivated authoritative tone ringing with reassurance, encouraging the young Hufflepuff to continue her appeal. A charming, albeit slightly nervous smile flashed upon her cherubic face, "I _am_ sorry, but I'm not quite familiar with this section of the castle. I was exploring a bit, but now I've gotten all turned round. I can't seem to figure out which direction leads back to the Great Hall. If you could, ah just point out the right way?"

His lips lifted in a gentle smile, giving a nod of acknowledgement before he gestured down the corridor. "Sure, people find themselves circling around the dungeons in confusion all the time. Nothing to worry over, just head back that way and take the second left, your first right, and the staircase will be straight ahead of you." Beaming with gratitude the young girl practically bubbled out a word of thanks before dashing off, leaving him to the snickering taunts of his companions. "Ah, so kind an' precious ya are, Potter. It was the right thing givin' tha' badge ta ya, I'd abuse it fer sure. Send the firs' years down all sorts o' horribly oot of the way corridors." Craven and Dorkus agreed with vigorous nods and chortles, while Scorpius remained indifferent to the joke. Really, he had been rather aloof all morning, and Albus had taken a guess at the root of his mood with fairly certain accuracy. Since their official confession to one another, and that _unexpectedly_ heated kiss which took place the next morning, Al had tried, subtly he thought, not to allow too much 'alone time' between them.

On the one hand, he was overjoyed at the new level of their relationship, and excited to explore it further. On the other hand, no one else knew about the change yet, and that made it feel sort of wrong... well, like lying. The necessity for keeping it quiet was obvious to them both, hence why neither of them really mentioned that particular bit while equally ensuring it remained a secret. Hiding things was just not something he was especially good at, and it somehow tainted the enthusiasm he felt for their new beginning. It was disconcerting, but now a very real paranoia invaded his mind every time they got too close in public, or were left alone together for too long, as if someone nearby would walk in and accurately read into the situation, and then they would _know_. On top of all those troubling doubts, he also grappled fiercely with a new found nervousness. The kiss had completely surprised him, but he'd been open to the experience at first, until he realized how very near he'd come to being devoured.

A familiar weight planted itself on his shoulders, causing him to look up at an angle to observe the cheeky grin plastered on Lochie's face. "So, what do ya plan fer the next hour?" Having so much free time in their schedule as Sixth year students was something Albus utilized to the fullest, "I'll be heading to the Library actually. Meeting up with Rose to go over Alchemy notes and do some homework." The rolling eyes indicated he wouldn't be joined by Finnigan, nor Dorkus and Craven apparently as both of them grunted with disgust. He flicked a brief glance towards Scorpius only to remain entirely confused and curious about whether the other student had made up his own plans just yet. "Not me," the ginger said, releasing his hold as if intelligence and nerdiness might be contagious through contact, "I've got some flying tricks ta practice! What about you boys?" Craven and Dorkus chimed together, "We're in." Meanwhile Scorpius seemed contemplative, leaving an opening for Lochie to latch himself onto the other student. Attempting to weigh down a taller, more athletic male was foolish, but to lecherously lean against the most intimidating Slytherin in the school was like requesting an audience with the ghost of Voldemort. It simply wasn't done, nor was it tolerated.

A swift punch to his gut ensured that Finnigan learned the lesson, though it had never been an effective means of teaching him personal boundaries before so it was unlikely to repel him for very long, and in fact only seemed to instigate a friendly, albeit competitive tousle of the duo in the now quiet corridor. Thankfully most students had gone about their way, leaving the five temporarily alone, but as punches were thrown, bodies grappling against one another, Albus felt the weight of his responsibilities as a Prefect usher him forth to break up the mild fight. "Alright, that's enough." Seizing this as an opportunity, he instinctively, and rather shamelessly, decided to take further control of the situation, "Scorpius, it's probably best you come with me. I'll help with your potions work and you can guide my non verbal practice." Pulling the pugilists apart, with no assistance from the other two laughing Slytherin onlookers, Albus flushed only faintly at having more or less demanded Malfoy spend time with him. Everyone seemed to be appeased by the decision, even Lochie with his split lip was left smiling, wincing too, but largely unfazed by the outcome as they decided to part ways.

After turning the corner that branched off towards their destination, Albus was once again struck by the absurd paranoia over being distinctly near to and utterly alone with his dearest companion. Casting a very quick sidelong glance at the tall blonde, he felt a flush of embarrassment to see electric blue eyes staring directly at him as they walked side by side down the hall. "You handled that rather well," he heard, the voice smooth as silk, slithering into his mind to pervade over all other thoughts. "W-well, it's my job to keep the peace, right?" An indistinct sound was the reply to that, swiftly followed by a tantalizing nearness as the older male moved closer, shortening the distance between them and matching strides. "I'm not a lion, you know." Albus blinked, halting abruptly, entirely alarmed by the statement, while thoroughly confused by it, "W-what? What do you mean?" Scorpius turned to face him, an amused smirk adding to the handsome charm of his features, "You've been acting like some terrified little prey all week, afraid to be alone with the hungry beast."

A deeper stain of red flooded his cheeks, he felt it in the sudden degree of warmth which burned there, forcing him to drop his eyes as he tried to explain away the implication while knowing there was truth in it, "I have not. I don't think of you as a monster or anything, I just... I'm just trying to be cautious." He couldn't see it, but there was a reflective note of how that admittance wounded his friend in the next flow of words, "I see. Sorry for giving you reason to be so concerned about me." Twisting around on a heel, the gorgeous blonde moved away, headed off towards their destination again, leaving Albus with the daunting task of attempting to keep up with his larger gait. "W-wait, Scorpius that isn't what I meant!" Reaching out he just barely caught the material of the other student's robe within his grasp, yanking on it hard enough to force another confrontation, "I'm not cautious of you, I'm worried about what _I_ might do." It was Malfoy's turn to be confused, and look the part, as a single brow arched quizzically, "What?"

Sighing, Albus tried to tuck away some wild strands of hair which impertinently strived to obscure his view, the habit cultivated over years of dealing with aberrant locks, and brought on by his currently anxious state. "It's new... suddenly I'm able to be closer to you than ever before, and to do things I've only ever fantasized about." Damn his embarrassment and the blatantly obvious display of it all over his face. "I just worry that... if I'm not careful I'll do something wrong, or inappropriate at the wrong moment." Pulling on an earlobe, another nervous habit, he finally met Scorpius eye to eye and admitted, "I really don't want to mess this up, you know." The understanding was there, in that striking ice-blue gaze, but there was something else too, an emotion that he felt was familiar, thrilling, and dangerous all at once. Stepping closer, he was forced to look up to maintain the shared eye contact, and swallowed hard when the next statement was a gentle whisper of caress near his skin as Malfoy leaned down to confide, "I won't give you up no matter what." Breaking from the intensity of their matched gaze, he felt a shiver race along his spine, Scorpius drifted intimately close, brushing his lips tantalizingly across a cheek before kissing the sensitive skin just below that same ear and murmuring, "We are forever, Albus. You couldn't mess that up if you tried."

He felt almost dizzy as the power of seduction lorded over his senses, weakening his knees, clouding his mind, leaving him utterly captivated by the sight, smell, and feel of his first and only vice. Scorpius graciously retreated, giving him space to recover from the mild onslaught, expression betraying his total confidence and pride in having mastered such an effect on him, and once again Albus was left feeling somewhat like a defenseless lamb. Chuckling softly, seductively one might say, the older teen drew him in to a brief hug which lingered as the two shifted into a companionable stride, one arm braced along his shoulders in a fashion not unlike how Lochie often tries to latch on playfully as they frequent the halls together. Albus felt grateful for the support, his legs still obtusely threatening to give out at any moment as he regained self control, sighing out a wistful desire, "I hope it gets easier as we get used to it."

"Hm," Scorpius inquired.

"Dating. I don't like floundering around like a fish out of water."

Laughter was his response, and it left both of them in a good mood as they entered the Library, though that humor slightly soured as the two reluctantly broke apart so as not to face stares and judgement. Just in time too, a familiar face spotted them from amid the aisles and waved them over with energetic motion. As they approached the table, remarkably, it wasn't just Rose and her mountain of resources, but the welcome presence of Lily who greeted them both with a jubilant smile. Finding a seat the younger sibling seemed to latch onto some epiphany, and eagerly shared her thoughts, "Hello boys, glad to see you. I was just talking with Rose about Mary Dewey, she's a Griffyndor in my year you know, and about how sad it was she'd be staying at Hogwarts for the holidays next week. I offered an invite to visit us, but we aren't that close yet, and she said it would be imposing. Just now though, after seeing the two of you, I remember hearing about how the Malfoy family made last minute plans to travel and was wondering if it wouldn't be a better idea to invite Scorpius!" The enthusiasm in her voice was hardly dampened by the shushing sound of a nearby ghost lazily wafting through the rows of reading material.

All at once, Albus was proud of and disappointed in his little sister, for being bold enough to extend the invitation herself when he'd been trying desperately to figure out a way to do so since hearing about the change in arrangements this morning. Needless to say Scorpius was irritated by the thoughtless decision of his parents to up and leave the country for the holidays, because undoubtedly they'd be taking him away from his Grandmother who was the only family member he felt a kinship to. Anxiously, Al shifted to look at his friend, oblivious to the shock which was plastered all over Rose's face at the suggestion. Giving a shrug, he heard a complacent, "Sure, why not," which sent another jolt of excitement through his core. "Great! I'll send Mom a letter, letting her know to expect you on the train back with us." Enduring an abrupt hug, the youngest Potter beamed brilliantly before skipping off to do just that, leaving the two boys and Rose, who was still dumbfounded, shocked into silence. "You sure your parents won't mind?" Another shrug demonstrated the level of indifference Scorpius felt about their opinion, while his attention curiously focused on Al's expression as he inquired, "Will you mind?"

Shaking his head vigorously, Al was quick to say, "N-not at all. I'm glad you're coming!" The eagerness in his tone caused a flush to stain his cheeks, "I mean, Dad did invite you already." A familiar ruffling of his hair caused Albus to feel euphoria spread outward from his fluttering heart, a goofy crooked grin left tilting his lips as he finally acknowledged the presence of his cousin, "It'll be nice, right Rose?" Her own cheeks, usually so pale and porcelain, were suffering with an unpleasant looking shade of embarrassment as she nodded, "O-of course. We'll be glad to have you." Gasping she altered her statement, " _They_ , the Potters I mean. They'll be glad... oh, shush now. This is a Library" Albus shook his head, smothering a laugh at her awkwardness before following suit and retrieving some books to begin studying, though he couldn't deny that swell of excitement which lingered behind as a hidden part of his mind reeled over the possibilities of having Scorpius coming home with him for Christmas.


End file.
